The Last of the Cursed
by SparkleDucky0142
Summary: Griff and Ash have a deadly secret. Their souls are trapped within a cycle of rebirth between mother and daughter. Now, something has gone terribly wrong and they have to break it or perish. Full summary inside, rated for safety. Some fluffy love stuff
1. Summer Parties

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the Covenant. If we did, the plot would have been WAY better. We also do not own any Gilmore Girls references/storylines you may recognize, any songs we name, people we may mention, and anything else it is impossible we could own. We DO own Seasons 1-4 of GG on DVD, 2 hairbrushes and a pack of mint-gum! Oh, and Ash, Griff, Kay, and Amanda.

The Last of the Cursed

Griffen and Ashlynn have a secret. Their souls have survived over the years through a curse that travels from mother to daughter every generation on their thirteenth birthday. Only, this time, something has gone terribly wrong, and five years after the transformation, the Curse has begun to destroy them. Now they have to break it and face the world as mortals, or perish and become trapped within the cycle.

"Turn it up!" Tyler yelled, and the volume became deafening. Caleb hit the gas and the car shot forward. It was the day after graduation, and the Sons of Ipswich were ready to party. This summer was gonna rock!

"Did you see that chick at Nicky's yesterday? She was smokin'!" Reid said, taking a swig from his beer.

"Shit yeah, and she was totally into you man!" Pogue said. "She kept checkin' you out!"

"She did at that," Reid said, smugly.

"I don't know why, you'd hump her and dump her in a week at best," Caleb said to him.

"What can I say? Daddy's gotta pollinate the flowers, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean, but if you have a thing for flowers then, well, I'd be worried about you, man." Caleb looked at Reid in the rearview.

"Man, you're just jealous cuz Sarah isn't delivering between the sheets. Don't hack me down cuz the chick you're with is a prude."

Caleb slammed on the brakes. "Don't you ever talk about her that way!"

"Touchy, touchy!"

"Yeah, man, lighten up." Tyler said. "We're here to party! Let's go!" He whooped and downed the last of his beer.

"C'mon man, let's go." Pogue said, "Don't listen to Reid. Even he knows he's a dick!" he said pouring beer over the blonde's head. Reid punched him in the gut as best he could from the backseat.

"Hey hey!" Caleb yelled. "Watch the leather!"

Half and hour later they were down in the Dells, for the first end-of-the-year party.

"I've gotta go find Amanda, I promised I'd find her as soon as we got here." Tyler said, and went in search of his girlfriend. Reid made a 'whipped' sound after him, and Tyler gave him the finger.

"Guys!" Kate called, running over to them.

"Hey, Kate. Hey, Sarah!" The boys greeted them.

"Oh, I love this song, I wanna dance, C'mon." Sarah tugged at Caleb's arm, and Kate led Pogue out along with them. Reid rolled his eyes, and scoped the crowd for girls. He quickly found a couple of blondes looking his way, and headed in their direction.

The Sons of Ipswich didn't see the two girls far off in the distance, calmly watching them.

"What's happening?" Asked the pretty blonde one.

"Tyler, Caleb and Pogue are with their girlfriends, and Reid's already got two bimbos on his arms. Same old same old." Answered the other, as she exhaled a drag from her cigarette. She flicked her straight, dark hair behind her shoulder, and stood up. This one was about a head taller than the blonde, and had an angry expression permanently plastered to her face.

"Should we make an appearance?" The blonde asked.

"Why the hell not? Not that standing here, far away from our 'peers' and watching them engage in drunken acts of stupidity isn't fun."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "C'mon then." She straightened her tight skirt, and adjusted her blouse.

"Boob check?" asked the tall one, cocking and eyebrow at her friend.

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to look nice." Said the blonde, running her fingers through her hair and checking her make up.

"Actually it would." Answered her friend. "I don't see why you do that all the time, it's not like the two minutes it took us to get from the car to here screwed up your look."

The blonde sighed and tugged her friend along.

Sarah spotted them first. "Griff! Ash! Hi!" she called, waving them over.

"I didn't expect you guys to be here." She said to them.

"Well, here we are," The blonde one, Griff, said. "Not quite sure what we're doing, but here we are."

"You could chill with us," Pogue said.

"Goody," Ash said with mock enthusiasm. She surveyed the party with a look that was a mix of contempt and apathy.

"Aw, c'mon, Ashley, lighten up," Reid said, slinging his arm around her shoulders (the blondes had spotted something shiny and apparently left). She snickered and yanked herself away.

"It's Ash, not Ashley. Don't touch me, creep of Ipswich, I'll kick your ass."

"Feisty! I like 'em like that," he said, grinning.

Scoffing again, Ash went in search of a drink.

"You'd better watch it Reid, she really could kick your ass," Tyler said. Amanda laughed.

"She bench presses more than our gym teacher," she said, giggling. She was an annoyingly happy person.

Griff shot her a dirty look. "That's my best friend you're talking about, you know."

"Sorry," Amanda said as Ash returned.

"Whatever," Griff said. "It's not like there's a guy in this school who could bench-press you," she muttered to herself.

"The HOTTEST guy was over by the keg!" Ash squealed. Looking back toward where she was.

"But, I was here the whole time," Reid said.

"Go to hell, Garwin. You're the most ego-filled guy on the planet, do you know that?" Ash snapped. She quickly walked away, in search of her mystery man.

"Yeah, She wants me," Reid said.

"Sure, buddy, whatever you say," Caleb said. Griff laughed.

"Hey!" Kate said, as a newer, faster techno beat sounded from the dance. "Let's go!" She grabbed onto Sarah and Griff, and rushed out. The boys hung back, and watched. The three girls shimmied and shook for the next hour by themselves. Once they saw Ash join them, but it was a while before they decided they needed to talk to the Sons again.

As the night wore on Caleb couldn't help but notice Griff more and more. Something was different about her. He'd known her since the second grade, but something was seductive about her that night. He felt bad, he loved Sarah, but, Griff was becoming impossible to ignore.

"I'm gonna call it a night," Sarah whispered to him. "See you in the morning?"

"Definitely,"he said to her. Kate and Amanda went with her, leaving the boys alone with Ash and Griff.

"So, ladies,"Reid said, putting an arm around either girl, "Where shall the party continue?"

Griff smiled, and said "I heard about a keg at the old cemetery."

Ash looked at his arm disgustedly and shrugged him off.

Reid sighed. "You know, sometimes I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much."

Griff laughed. "Very astute of you, Sherlock."

Ash couldn't help but notice the jealous look in Caleb's eyes as they watched Reid and Griff flirt. She smirked, it was so easy to toy with the Sons. They had been doing it since forever. It seemed to get easier and easier every time.

"Hey, how 'bout we head to Nicky's instead? I'm kinda hungry,"Ash said, hooking arms with Pogue.

It was Griff's turn to notice jealousy in the eyes of an Ipswich son. Grinning she said "Sounds good."

"You guys need a ride?" Tyler asked.

"Naw, we've got a car," Ash said, flashing a rare smile while climbing behind the wheel of her Viper. "Meet you there!" she called, starting her car and hitting the gas.

"Do they seem different to you?" Caleb asked, looking ahead to the taillights of the girls' car.

"Alive?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, like, I've never really spoken to them before, not like tonight."

"Yeah, I always thought Ash was a lezbo," Reid said, obviously lying.

"You jackass, she had a boyfriend for two whole years!" Tyler said.

"Really? That's why she never went out with me!" Reid said, having a sudden revelation. "She's on the market now right?"

"She's not gonna date you, man," said Caleb, shaking his head. "Hate to break it to you."

"Well, seeing as you've got Sarah, Griff's not gonna date your smart ass either," Reid half pouted. His pride had been scarred.

"Ash has..."

"Anger issues," Tyler finished.

"Well, that too, but she's also got a certain finesse," Caleb added.

"What, like the shampoo?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, man, like the shampoo," Pogue rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless, Garwin, you know that?"

"Whaddya mean, 'date Griff'?" Tyler asked, just getting the statement.

Reid shook his head, "And you say I'm hopeless?"

At Nicky's most of the crowd from both of the keg parties had shown up. Aaron Abbot was first to greet Ash and Griff as they walked in.

"Herro, ladiesh," he said, slurring his speech, and almost falling over. "Wot brinsh jew here?"

Ash stared at him like he was Bird Flu.

"They're with us, jackass," said Reid, coming up behind them, like magic, and snaking his arm around Ash's waist. Surprisingly, she didn't tear herself away. Folding her hands over his, she leaned into him.

"Hey, baby," she cooed. "I was wondering where you had gotten to." She twisted around and draped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her. "I know, sorry about that."

Aaron shook his head. "Wait...What? Dude, I'm so drunk." He staggered away.

The second he was out of earshot, Ash wrenched away from Reid's grasp. She shuddered.

"Aw, now, c'mon baby, we're not breaking up already?" He said to her.

"Fuck you, Garwin. I need some mouthwash," Ash headed to the bathroom.

"Bravo!" Caleb said, clapping. "I'm impressed, Reid, you've still got a head."

"Yeah, well," Reid's cheeks reddened in anger. He wasn't as big of a ladies man as he'd hoped, but he wasn't that bad. Who was she anyway?

"Don't worry about it, Garwin," Griff said to him. "She's just, scared."

"Of what? His ego making his head explode?" Tyler asked, laughing.

"Watch it, baby boy, I'll kick your ass." He said, shoving his friend.

Griff got very close to him. "She's afraid of you, your secrets."

He looked at her, puzzled and alarmed.

"I'm gonna go order. What does everyone want?" Pogue asked.

"Coffee and some Chili Fries," Ash said, just returning from the bathroom.

"A medium pepperoni pizza with a Dr. Pepper and hot sauce," Griff said.

The boys stared at them.

"Wow," Reid said. "I'll just have some fries and a burger."

"Me too," Tyler said.

"Make it three," Caleb said.

"Four," Griff said.

"What?"

"Well, to go with the pizza."

Pogue shook his head. "Okay."

"Don't forget the hot sauce!" Griff called after him.

Tyler shook his head. "For someone so small, you sure can eat."

Griff grinned. "Thanks!"

They grabbed a table and Tyler went to help Pogue with the food. That left Caleb and Reid with Ash and Griff.

"Soooo," Reid said, breaking the awkward silence. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

Ash now looked at him like he had Bird Flu.

"Grow up man," Caleb said.

"How long have you and Sara been together?" Griff asked. Out of the blue.

"About a year."

"Long time"

"Yeah"

"Happy?"

"Very."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the world record for most sentences spoken using less than three words has just been broken," Ash said, looking at both of them like they had Bird Flu.

"Who broke a record?" Tyler asked, returning with Pogue, arms full of food.

"Nobody," Caleb said, eyes still on Griff. She shot him a smile, and her eyes seemed to glow ice blue in the dim light.

"Okay, and your chili fries," Pogue said sitting down.

"Thanks," Ash said, and took an enormous gulp of her coffee. Nicky brought her a full pot a few seconds later. "No one else is drinking it."

Hopped up on coffee, chili fries, and half of Reid's burger, Ash jumped up and rushed to the juke box. Seconds later "Rapture" by Iio blared from it's speakers. Taking off her jacket, she tossed it back to the table and began to sway to the beat of the song, carefully raising her hands above her head. Griff whooped and joined her on the dance floor.

"C'mon, Caleb, get out here!" Ash grabbed his hands and yanked him out of his seat. Laughing, he obliged. Griff returned for a bite of pizza and grabbed Reid on her way back out. Tyler laughed while Pogue simply ate his 5th piece of pizza.

On the dance floor, somehow, the couples got switched. Griff kept getting closer and closer, and, in the heat of the moment, Caleb lost all thought. All that mattered was that he keep her there, dancing. His trance was broken by Ash slapping Reid for trying to grab her butt. He laughed, and pulled her to him, pressing them together with his hand in the small of her back, swaying to the beat of the music.

Three minutes later they returned, laughing and joking like old friends, instead of mere acquaintances.

"I think the world is coming to an end," Aaron Abbot said to his friend. Seeing Ash and Griff with the pathetic Sons of Ipswich. That was definitely a sign of the apocalypse.

"Look at them," one of his friends, Bordy said. "I didn't know they were dating, did you?"

"Nope," Aaron Said. " I didn't even know that they _liked_ each other, let alone..." he trailed off. He had made it a point in the 10th grade that he would date all of the girls of his graduating class at least once, and those two (among a handful of others) were not in his belt notches.

"Damn. What about Griff and Caleb? I thought he was with Sarah," Bordy said.

"Who the fuck cares!" Aaron said, punching at the pool table. He stalked off outside to his car.

"Alright! Closing in 10 minutes, get your shit and get out!" Nicky yelled above the din. Groans, and various amounts of noise arose from the crowd and they all filed out.

Griff yawned. "I'm getting tired, Ash, we should go."

"Yeah, good point," Ash said, checking her watch. "It's nearly 3:00."

"Aw, c'mon! We were having so much fun," Tyler groaned through a yawn. Ash laughed at him.

"You're falling asleep where you stand, boy, you need to get to bed," she took a motherly tone with him.

"Yeah, see you guys around," Griff said, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on. "Thanks for the food."

"No problem," Caleb said. The girls waved as they walked out the door, leaving the Sons standing in awe.

"What just happened?" Pogue asked, slightly confused.

"What?" Reid asked, who was distractedly tugging on his gloves, remembering the dance.

"Tonight. I would have never in a million years thought that those two would have been here with us."

Ash started her car, and eased it out onto the street.

"Well, well, well, who'da thunk," Griff said. "They're falling for it."

Ash laughed and floored the accelerator. "They won't know what hit them."

They drove out to the woods and parked Ash's car behind a thick group of trees. Grabbing a black bag out of the trunk, they headed to a small shack in the woods. Turning an ancient key in the lock the door swung open, and the girls entered.

_Theodore Danvers impatiently waited outside the wooden doorway. His wife's screams of pain could be heard, as well as the midwives' muffled attempts to soothe her._

_It seemed like an eternity until Ashlynn emerged, her brow full of sweat. _

'_You have a son, sir,' she said tiredly, wiping her face on her sleeve. _

'_A son? A son!', Theodore cried. He joyously swing the girl around in a circle. 'Thank you!'_

'_Erm, you're welcome, sir. But, could you put me down now?' she asked, looking at him like he had small pox. _

'_Right, sorry!'_

'_Ashlynn, Come quickly!' came Griffin's cry from the bedroom. Both ladies rushed into the room and the door swung shut behind them. _

Caleb woke up suddenly out of a dead sleep, covered in a cold sweat, and shaking. He hadn't been woken like that since just before his ascension. He mulled over his dream in his head. It had been so vivid. So real. But it couldn't have been, Ash and Griff were alive now, not back in the 1600s. He chalked it up to a nightmare, rolled over, and fell back asleep.


	2. Unexpected Company

**Disclaimer: We still don't own the Covenant, or Gilmore Girls, or Music. Bummer. **

The next day was one of the hottest days New England had ever seen. Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Reid, Tyler, and Amanda all decided to go to Scarlet Lake where the boys used to hang out when they were kids.

The twenty minute drive seemed to take hours in the 100 degree heat.

"Finally!" Reid said as the lake came into view. Even before the car had fully stopped he had pulled his shirt off, and hopped out.

"Reid!" Tyler yelled, but he was too far gone.

"Look," Sarah said, pointing to the red Viper sitting near the water. "Ash and Griff must be here too." No sooner had she finished her sentence when they all heard screams coming from the lake. Seconds later Reid came into view, grinning like a madman and running as fast as he could.

"What did you do?" Pogue asked him.

"Nothing," he said, stopping just behind him. "Let's just say I walked in on a little tanning session."

"Garwin, you... You... You..." Ash came into view, clutching a towel to her chest. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey hey now, he didn't mean to, Ash, calm down," Caleb said to the fuming girl.

"Didn't mean to _sneak up_ on us? Didn't mean to attempt to _take our CLOTHES_?"

"Reid!"

"What?" He said defensively. "You know me, Caleb. I couldn't resist."

"What the hell?" Griff's voice sounded. Her shoe came flying in their direction, narrowly missing Tyler's head. While everyone else was distracted, Reid's eyes flashed black, and a sudden gust of wind ripped Ash's towel from her hands. She shrieked, and hurried to cover herself. Pogue rushed to catch her towel, and Tyler gave her Reid's shirt from the back of his car.

"I dunno if I want that," she said, tightly clamping her hands over herself. "It may have herpes." Reluctantly, she took the shirt, turned, and put it on. Caleb shot him a furious look, Reid simply smiled at him and shrugged.

"Got your towel," Pogue said, panting.

"Thank you," Ash said, taking it from him. "It's nice to see one of you is genuinely nice around here."

"Jackass," Griff shouted, and began bludgeoning Reid with her other shoe.

"Ow, OW, hey!" He raised his arms in defense of himself. Tyler drug Griff away from him, screaming obscenities.

"Repugnant bastard!" She finished, panting. She was clutching the strings of her bikini top, trying her best not to become exposed.

"Here," Sarah said, tying it for her.

"Thanks," Griff said, still staring daggers at Reid.

"Why don't you go and get your suit on, we'll wait here until you get back," Caleb said to Ash. "All of us." This he directed to his toe-headed friend. "You just like making things hard for yourself, don't you?" He asked him. "Why can't you just grow up?"

"Hey, as much as I'd love to stay and listen to your lecture, I..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Griff had shoved him, hard, in the chest. The wind knocked out of him, he hit the ground with a _whump_. She grabbed the hair at the back of his head, and brought his face close to hers. Her eyes blazed with anger, and they seemed to glow.

"Shut. Up," she said, her voice low and dangerous.

"Griffin, let him go," Ash told her, returning. Griff released her hold on Reid, but still got in one last kick as she walked away.

As Reid lay on the ground, holding the family jewels, everyone else headed to the lake..

"MARCO!" Griff called from the water.

"Polo," Ash returned, still on the shore.

"MAR...OW!" she yelled, as she had swam face first into Pogue's chest. He laughed and steered her in the right direction.

"Hey! No fair! You're not even in the water yet!" Griff yelled, opening her eyes.

"I never said that I was playing," Ash retorted.

"Good point."

"Hey, if you're gonna do that, could you at least take it to a car?" Pogue yelled over at Tyler and Amanda, who were on a blanket, heavy into a make-out session.

"Ew." Ash made a face. Tyler and Amanda got up, and left the beach.

"Oh, c'mon!" Reid called, disgusted. "Hey, Caleb, can I get a ride back? I don't want to be in that backseat until I see it sprayed with a fire hose."

Caleb laughed, "Sorry, pal, but you're on your own. I've already got a full car."

"Shit," Reid said under his breath.

"Why don't you ask Ash?" Sarah said. "Her car is here."

Ash looked at her so angrily that they were surprised lightning didn't come from the clear sky and smite her on the spot. "I don't want that asshole in my car. I might get Bird Flu in the backseat."

"What if he apologized?" Kate asked.

Griff laughed. "You're cute," she said, patting her on the head. "Ash doesn't accept apologies."

"Well, what if he really meant it?" Kate prompted, looking at Reid and jerking her head Ash's way.

"What do you say, Ash?" he asked, extending a hand. "Truce?"

Ash stared at his hand like she was about to bite it off and throw it in the lake.

"She doesn't accept truces, either," Griff explained, all the while with a grin so wide it looked like her face would fall off. Reid's forehead furrowed in concentration, and his eyes suddenly grew misty.

"Ok, I understand why you wouldn't want to forgive me. After all I am the biggest asshole in the world, and I deserve to be eaten alive by ravenous wolves." He let out a little sob, and covered his face in his hands.

"You're pathetic," Ash replied, unsympathetically. "Especially if you think I'll fall for the little, _'I'm just an innocent little boy' _act. You were right about the wolves, though."

Reid groaned in frustration and walked away from them.

"Who wants to play chicken?" Sarah asked, smiling suggestively at Caleb.

"Pogue and I will," Kate replied, tugging Pogue into the water.

"No, thanks," Caleb said flatly.

"Aw come on, baby. Please?" Sarah gave him puppy dog eyes, and pouted.

"Fine," he said, allowing himself to be pulled along. Griff looked at Ash, and her eyes said one thing. _Whipped. _The two girls watched from shore as Kate and Sarah battled it out atop the boys' shoulders. Finally, Sarah and Caleb managed to push Kate and Pogue backwards.

"Cheat! Cheat! Rematch!" Pogue shouted.

Six rounds later: Caleb/Sarah 2 Pogue/Kate 4.

"C'mon, last match!" Caleb pleaded.

"I'm tired," Sarah whined. "Can't we just stop for a while?"

"I'm up for one more, are you, baby?" Kate said.

"Yeah," Pogue said.

"Well, I'm not," said Sarah finally.

"Griff," Caleb said, as soon as Sarah was on shore. "Get over here."

"What?"

"You heard me," He waved her over. "Get over here, we'll kick their asses."

"Uh, okay," She said, making her way over, glancing back to Ash uncertainly.

"Ready?" Caleb asked her, while he stooped and grabbed just above her knees. "When I say jump, jump. Got it?"

"I've played before," Griff said.

"Jump." He ducked under the water, as she went up. In the proper chicken-playing-position, Griff grabbed Kate's hands, and they began their epic struggle.

Ash and Sarah cheered from the shore, as Kate and Griff squabbled for a few minutes. Finally, Griff gave a massive wrench and sent Kate flying off of Pogue's shoulders into the water.

"WHOOOOO!" Ash shrieked, and jumped into the air, punching above her head.

"What NOW? BEEAAtch??" Caleb shouted.

Griff whooped and jumped off of his shoulders. Tackling him, they both fell into the water.

Caleb opened his eyes, and looked in Griff's direction. Her hair was suspended around her face, framing it in a golden halo. She smiled at him and a small stream of bubbles escaped from her lips. He couldn't help but notice her eyes. They always seemed to glow static blue. He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or not.

She raised her eyes and pushed herself upward. Caleb followed.

"Alright, alright, you won," Pogue said, drying his hair with a towel on shore. "So, you buy us all dinner!"

"What?" Caleb rushed up to his best friend. "Oh no. You're definitely buying!"

"Oh yeah?" Pogue snapped his towel at him. Somehow, someway, they got into a play fist-fight.

"So, you wanna bail?" Ash asked Griff, as Sarah and Kate tried to pull the two boys apart.

"Yeah, let's go," Griff said, quickly grabbing her things and heading up to the road.

When they got to the car, they noticed Tyler's hummer was gone. Griff began laugh.

"What?" Ash looked at her and flung her bag in the trunk.

"Those two," She jerked her head to the, now gone, car.

"Oh."

Climbing behind the wheel, Ash turned the key, thrust the car into gear, and put down the roof. The second they were in motion, Griff cranked the stereo. Megan McCauley's Tap That blasted out at a deafening decibel. They both sang along, whooping and screaming:

_Don't play dumb you know you wanted to_

_fill my cup, that's what we came to do_

_I'm the boss, keep that in your head_

_Don't forget you know I'm gonna get _

_YOU!_

_I'ma teach you how to scream my name_

_You're never gonna get away from me_

_You!_

_Come on over here and play with me_

_Let me be your tiny fantasy!_

_Yeah I kinda like that_

_I wanna tap that_

_You can bet I'm gonna get you!"_

"YEAH!" Came a call from the backseat. Reid sat up and slung his arms around either of the seats in front of him.

"What the FUCK?!!" Griff yelled and turned down the stereo. Ash slammed on the breaks.

"You know, if you really liked me that much, you didn't have to write a song about it," he said, grinning at them..

"garwinyoUASSHOLE!!" Ash screamed. She turned and tried to pummel him, but the car lurched forward. Shrieking, she swung back around and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Ohmifuckinggosh, my life just flashed before my eyes," Griff said, her hand over the middle of her chest, as she took gulp after gulp of air.

"Sorry, Griff. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??" She yelled at the boy in the backseat.

"What?" he asked, all innocence. "I needed a ride."

"What, so you sat in the backseat until we left?" It was Griff's turn to yell. "You almost gave me a fucking aneurism!"

"Sorry," He rubbed her shoulder. "Hey can we stop to get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Ash rammed her foot on the accelerator, and he was thrust into the back.

"Hey!"

She hit 120 mph before she cooled off. "Okay," Ash said, slowing down and taking a deep breath. "I'm going to forgive the seeing-us-naked thing. I'm going to forgive scaring-the-shit-out-of-me. BUT! _If_ we go out to eat, you're buying, asshole."

"Fair enough," he said, sitting forward again. "Can I at least pick the place?" he asked, already grimacing from the blows he knew were coming.

"Yeah," Ash said. "As long as it's Dairy Queen, Dairy Queen, OR just to change it up, Dairy Queen."

"I'm gonna have to go with Dairy Queen," he said.

"Wanna pick a vowel?" Griff asked, out of the blue. Ash laughed.

"Well then, we need to stop at my house first," Garwin said. "I need to grab some cash, oh and pants."

"Point the way," Ash said.

Five minutes later, Ash and Griff waited outside while Reid ran into his HUGE house to change.

"Little rich bastard," Ash said, staring at the mansion with contempt.

"Wouldn't you love to have that though?" Griff asked her.

"Have what? The 'I've-got-money-coming-out-of-my-ass' lifestyle and the self-restraint of a 4-year-old? No thanks."

"Said the girl with the Viper," Griff said.

"Hey! You know very well that I worked my ASS off to buy this car."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, it would be nice, to have the kind of power the Ipswich people have, you know?"

"I guess," Ash said, lighting a cigarette. "Why, what's all this? A day ago you were all for a little 'witch-burning.' Now..." She trailed off. Reid had emerged from his house and was walking toward the car.

"Ready?" Griff asked him. He hopped into the backseat, and leaned forward.

"I was born ready," he said, grinning.

"Let's go!"

Ash hit the gas, and burnt about an inch off of her tires getting out of his driveway. Griff turned the radio on again. Pressing buttons, 'Ready to Go' by Republicas blared through the speakers. She whooped, and raised her hands above her head as the lyrics started.

Reid sat back and watched them sing along. He smiled to himself. They were different outside of school, away from other people. More fun. He looked at Griff. Short, blonde, feisty. _She's cute._ He thought. _But_... He looked at Ash, who was shaking her head so her hair flung in front of her face. He noticed the red underneath the brown tones. She laughed and glanced at him in the rearview mirror. He felt a jolt in his stomach.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked him.

"Nothin'," he said, still smiling. He felt his ears get hot.

"Well," Ash pulled into the drive-thru of the Dairy Queen. "Here we are."

The voice inside the little black box prompted them to order when they were ready.

"I'll have one medium Butterfingers blizzard, and one small Chocolate Extreme blizzard. Two orders of french-fries and..." she turned around and looked at Reid. "What do you want, Garwin?"

"Flamethrower, fries, and a coke," he said into the little receiver. A random amount of numbers spilled out of the box and they pulled forward.

"Have a nice day," the acne ridden teen at the window said.

Griff tossed Reid his meal, as she dipped her fries into her ice-cream.

"Ew, why are you doing that?" He asked her, appalled.

"It's good!" she defended, taking another chocolate covered fry. "Tastes like cookies."

"Okay, Jake Gyllenhaal and Dan Radcliffe, but that's IT!" Ash said all of a sudden.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Reid asked, confused.

"Guys who look good with chest-hair," Griff answered. "And I agree with you."

"Ha!" Ash said, triumphant. Reid cautiously peeked at his own chest. Ash saw him and began to laugh.

"Garwin, what are you doing?"

"Well," His cheeks colored.

Griff turned around and laughed too. "Wow, Reid. Just, wow!" His cheeks turned the color of an apple.

"Can you take me home, please?" he asked, very embarrassed.

"Sure." They pulled into his driveway less than five minutes later.

"See you," Griff said as he walked up to his front door. Without turning around he waved and kept walking. The girls glanced at each other and hit the road.

They drove in silence for a short while. Ash glanced in Griff's direction.

"Okay," she said, turning off the main road and onto an old cobblestone lane that lead out to the old colonies.

"'Okay' what?" Griff asked.

"What's going on, Griff?" Ash asked her.

Griff sighed. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I Don't Know!" She said louder.

"Are you still in?" Asked Ash.

"Of course I am!" Griff defended. "I'm not about to let something stupid come in the way of what we've worked for for so long."

"Good," Ash said, relieved. "Then let's go."


	3. Secrets even friends can't keep

**Disclaimer: We still own nothing. That's probably not going to change. **

**On the other hand, thanks to all of you beautiful people who reviewed. The positivity would have made Ash feel sick to her stomach! Way to GO! WE on the other hand are very glad that you like our story. **

Reid sat awake that night, playing video games with Tyler.

"So, what'd you all do after Amanda and I left?" He asked.

"Well," Reid said, furiously twisting his body and pushing buttons. "Stuff. Afterward Griff, Ash and I went for Dairy Queen," he said casually.

Tyler's mouth dropped open and Reid won the match.

"Yes! Say my name! What? What?" Reid jumped up and did a victory punch in the air. "What?" he asked, looking at Tyler's face.

"Say that last part again," he said, blinking 1000 times a second.

"Griff, Ash and I went to Dairy Queen." Reid turned away, knowing what was coming next. "What? It's not that weird."

"'Not that weird?' Dude, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but Ash hates you!" Tyler said. The epitome of sensitivity.

"What do you mean, no she doesn't," Reid said, his back still turned to Tyler.

"Uh, yeah, man, she does," he said, flopping back on the couch. "She really, really does."

"Hey, fuck you!" Reid yelled, suddenly very mad.

"Whoa, dude, calm down," Tyler said, sitting up. "It's not that big of a deal."

"How the hell would you know?" Reid turned to him, his eyes blazing.

"Reid," Tyler looked at him, frightened. "Really, man, it's not a big deal."

Reid didn't answer, he simply looked at the ground.

"Dude," Tyler stood up. "What the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing," Reid said. "I think you should go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Reid heard the door close behind him.

Too angry to do anything else, he ripped his shirt off and slammed himself into bed, jeans and all. Sooner than he thought, he was in a deep sleep.

Tyler walked up to his room and dropped his keys onto his desk. He sighed, suddenly exhausted. He decided to go to bed early that night. Tossing his clothes in a heap by the closet, he threw himself into bed. The eerie glow from his clock set the room in a blue glow, and every shadow seemed to grow into something foreign.

'_This is stupid,_' he thought. _'I'm 18, not 5, I shouldn't be afraid of the dark.'_

He rolled on his side, and faced his dresser. The mirror above it reflected his room so it seemed twice it's size. He thought he saw the shadow of a woman reaching toward him, but by that time he was too tired to care. Within seconds he had fallen asleep.

"_I'm sorry, sir, but your wife, she didn't make it," Griffen told Theodore. _

"_No!" He rushed into the room where Ashlynn stood, her hand over her mouth. "NOOO!" He sank to his knees beside the bed and sobbed, grasping his wife's limp hand. "Leave us!" he commanded the girls, his eyes black as night. Both of them left as quickly as they could, Ashlynn grabbing the baby to soothe it's cries. _

_In the other room, the two girls looked at each other. _

"_You saw..." Griffen started. _

"_Yes, I did," Ashlynn answered, looking at her friend, fright apparent on her face. _

"_Hang on, I'll be back," Griffen said, carefully returning to the doorway of the bedroom. The door stood slightly ajar, and she positioned herself as carefully as she could to see in. _

_Theodore still knelt beside his wife, but something was different. An unseen force seemed to pulsate through him, and he loomed within the pale light of the single candle sitting beside the bed. Griffen held her breath as a string of words flowed from his mouth. Words that meant nothing to the young girl, but everything to that man. _

"_Let her live," he said finally. His voice echoed throughout Griffen's heart, and she stifled a scream as his wife's eyes fluttered open. _She was alive!

"_Darling?" she asked Theodore. "What happened?"_

"_You died," he said to her softly, caressing her cheek. "I brought you back." _

_Griffen had to stuff her apron into her mouth to muffle the terrified sob that emitted from her mouth. Theodore's head snapped in the direction of the door, and Griffen hastily ran back the room in which Ashlynn sat, rocking the baby. _

"_What happened?" She asked her, looking up from the sleeping child. Griffen said nothing, but paced back and forth in a panic. "Griffen?"_

"_Which one of you was in the other room just now?" demanded Theodore Danvers, coming through the doorway. Griffen's eyes would have betrayed her, if Ashlynn would not have said that both girls had remained in the room the whole time. _

"_I distinctly heard a noise from the doorway!" he roared. _

"_Surely it was the wind you heard," Ashlynn defended, her eyes holding defiance. _

"_Misses Danvers is awake now, you were mistaken, she was not dead."_

"_But.." Ashlynn protested. _

"_Misses Danvers is awake now! You were mistaken, She Is Not Dead,"Theodore said, finality in his voice. "You should go."_

"_Yes, of course." Ashlynn gave his son to him, and beckoned Griffen follow her. The front door closed behind them, leaving Theodore alone. _

Tyler awoke from his sleep with a start. His head swam and his stomach turned. Rolling over, he vomited onto the hardwood floor. Sweat trickled down his back and forehead, and he was shaking all over. The dream was so intense, so real. He sat up slowly, and threw off his blankets, despite the fact he was chilled to the bone. They were soaked with sweat, and landed with a sickening slap on the floor in the vomit. Disgusted, Tyler stood up and nearly fell over again he was so dizzy. Taking a deep gulp of air, he sat back down on his bed.

Dialing his cell phone, he awaited the groggy voice on the other end.

"Yeah?" Came Reid's sleepy reply. He seemed cranky. Tyler glanced at his clock, it was 3:30 in the morning.

"Reid, it's me..."

"Are you sure it was just a dream? I mean, remember after your 13th birthday? And you kept having nightmares about decapitated birds, and the next day your sister's cat ate your pet parakeet?" Reid asked him.

"I'm not sure man, all I know is it freaked me out," Tyler told him. He looked at the floor where his vomit was, and magic-ed it gone.

"Well, I'm going back to bed, it's getting early," Reid said over the phone with a yawn.

"Yeah, man, me too. See you later on. Say wait."

"Yeah?"

"What was up earlier, all I said was that one girl didn't like you."

"It was nothing man, go to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, talk to you later." Tyler hung up the phone and flopped back on the bed. He yawned and fell back asleep, this time peacefully.

Ash sat in a circle of candles, eyes blazing like fire, face pale. She took in a deep breath and her expression returned to normal.

"Well?" Griff asked her, peering out the window.

"Done," Ash said, rubbing her forehead. "Two down , two to go." She stood up, and swayed a little. "Damn, Tyler is a jumpy little guy," she said, gripping her head. "His head's full of lots of petty shit, but mostly confusion, makes you dizzy."

"I'll take the next one if it makes you feel better," Griff said, turning to look at her. "Wow, you really don't look so good. Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so," Ash said, sitting upon one of the rickety old chairs. "Ugh, well I do have good news."

"What's that?"

"Tyler and Amanda didn't leave to have sex, they went and sang 60's songs together," Ash said, laughing. She immediately quit, because it made her head scream.

"What?" Griff laughed. "No way!"

"Amanda wants to stay a virgin until she gets married, and Tyler totally respects that."

"AWWW, cute!" Griff said.

"Hang on," Ash said, getting up and walking out the door. Griff heard her vomit into the bushes, and knew why. This kind of magic took a lot of concentration, a lot of power. They had acquired their little talent somewhere along the blood lines of reincarnation, and had been using it against the Sons ever since.

"You okay?" She called to Ash.

"Yeah," came her shaky reply. She staggered back into the cottage, and lie on the floor. "Ugh, I feel hung over," she said from the floor. "You're definitely taking the next one."

"I can do that," Griff said, coming over and sitting by her. "You should go home, you look terrible."

"Thanks," Ash said, looking up at her. "But you're right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah,"Griff said, still on the floor.

"Hey, don't you need a ride?" Ash asked.

"Naw, I think I'm going to hang out here for a while longer, I'll get there on my own," Griff said. She waved, and waited for the familiar sound of Ash's car to start. As soon as the sound of the engine died away, she rose from the floor. Taking up one of the rotting floorboards, she pulled out a small chest with a lock on the front. Waving her hand over the box, the lock popped open, and she carefully raised the lid.

Inside were ancient papers, and a small book. Gently removing the book, she set the chest down onto the floor. On the cover of the book was the shape of a heart, pierced with a sword and an arrow. Gingerly, she opened the cover, and leafed through the pages.

July 17, 1782

Ashlynn would never understand the way I feel. It would only complicate things, and I understand that, but I cannot ignore what causes my heart to tear into pieces.

June 5, 1819

As his ascension approaches, I can't help but notice him more and more. He's beautiful in a way that no other man has ever been or ever will be.

March 9, 1875

There are times when I want to call his name from the rooftops of Ipswich. And other times when I hide myself here to weep myself to sleep for fear of how I feel.

January 17, 1902

Elizabeth Griffen Danvers. A name I yearn to attain. A name I cannot ever call my own. The curse forbids it. My parents forbid it. Ashlynn Forbids it. But it does not change my mind, it will not take my dreams.

May 20, 1934

Bitterness encompasses my heart. The unfairness of never having what I long to keep. Generation to generation ensnared by the Curse of loving a Danvers.

September 30, 1965

The transfer of memory and power brings so much heartache. Too much to bear at thirteen. Yesterday I thought that boys had cooties, today I stared at the Danvers boy so long I don't remember the English assignment.

February 23, 1990

The birth of my daughter two years ago brought me joy and sorrow all at once. I only hope that she will not suffer the same fate as all of her foremothers. I have not seen William since college, but I can still recall his face. I see him in my dreams, and sometimes feel him next to me in my sleep.

Griffen Andrea Stanton sighed. She wondered what Ashlynn would say if she knew about the journal. It was her destiny to fall in love the Danvers she was meant to protect. Even though it was hundreds of years later, she could remember the first time she had fallen in love.

After the birth of Theodore's son, and the curse laid upon the girls, Griffen the first had found she was pregnant. The baby girl in her stomach, would grow up and fall in love with the Danvers boy, setting the fates off all of her daughters after her in stone. To want but never to have.

June 10, 2007

With our plans finally in motion, things seem to be going well. All accept for one thing. It took five years, but the curse of the first has finally caught up to me. I'm falling in love with Caleb Danvers.


	4. Kay and Ashei

**Disclaimer: Huzzah! We own Ash and Kay and Ash's mom, so there nayh! **

**A little note about this chapter. We finally meet Kay, and we see a softer side to Ash, one that could very well hurt her. We also meet Ash's mom and we find out a little bit about her motives as to why she's attacking the Sons. I wrote this to show how Ash's inner workings of her mind are chaotic, and how much she can care about others. ENJOY!! **

**PS: This one is a short one, so we'll probably post later on today. ONLY if you're good! Ha ha! **

Ash pulled into her drive way, still felling sick. Walking up the front walk, she carefully opened the door, trying hard not to wake anyone inside.

"Ashei?" came a small voice from the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey, squirt, what are you doing up?" Ash asked her little sister, Kay.

"I couldn't sleep," said the small figure in the door way. "My tummy hurts." The little girl walked over to her big sister, her thin hair curling around her face in all directions. She was going to be four soon.

"Yeah?" Ash picked her up, and brought her back into the kitchen. "Well let's get you a piece of toast, how does that sound?" Setting her down on the counter, Ash pulled the toaster toward her, and put a piece of bread into it. Pulling down the lever, she turned to the fridge. "Want a glass of water?"

"Yes, please," Kay said from her perch on the counter. "Ashei?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Will you do the fun thing?"

Ash turned and looked at her little sister. "I suppose, but you have to promise to eat your toast and go straight to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Kay said, scooting backward.

Ash put the glass of water down on the counter next to her sister, and stepped back. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. Her hair began to swirl around her face like she was underwater, and when she opened her eyes again, they glowed faintly. The water in the glass began to glow white, and swirl. Droplets rose out of the cup, and collected on the counter like a puddle of light. Slowly they began to take the shape of a small human, and it revealed itself to be a tiny dancing lady. The little doll twirled in circles, and glided along the counter as if it were ice, around and around. Kay giggled in delight at the novelty, and reached down to touch it. The second that she did, the lady broke into a million tiny butterflies, that swarmed around the child like living confetti.

The toaster popped up the bread, and the butterflies returned to the glass, now ordinary water. Ash exhaled, and her eyes returned to normal. Walking over to the toaster, she removed the toast, and buttered it quickly, cutting it into little triangles.

"Here you go, baby girl," She said, handing the plate to her sister. Kay ate the toast quietly, and sipped her water.

"Ashei?"

"Hmm?"

"Will I ever get powers too?" She asked her older sister.

Ash smiled sadly at her, smoothing her hair. "I hope not, Kay-Kay. I hope not."

"Do they make you sad?"

"Yeah, they do," Ash said, turning away from the little girl, feeling the hot tears sting her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, hun, they hurt."

"Do they hurt bad?"

"Sometimes."

"I told mommy that she should take them back. But I don't think that she wants them," Kay said, her mouth full of toast.

"Aw, why'd you do that?"

"So you wouldn't always be gone."

Ash looked at Kay. She never realized how much she meant to her. Kay looked up to Ash, and wanted to be exactly like her. Ash really wasn't a role model.

"Hey," Ash said, putting her down on the floor, and taking her hand. "You know I'll always make time for my favorite sister in the world, right?"

"Right!"

"Now, who's my best friend in the whole wide world?"

"Me!"

"And who's the best big sister?"

"You!"

"Alright! Let's go to bed!" Ash said, leading Kay up the stairs.

Kay yawned. "But, I'm not tired."

"Sure you're not, kiddo." Ash pulled her up onto her back. "I'll read you a story if you like."

"Okay," Kay said, in a small voice. There was no need to read to her. Kay was out like a light the second she hit the bed.

Ash walked across the hall to her room, she had just closed the door and turned on her bedside lamp when a soft voice said her name. She jumped and turned to face her desk. There sat her mother, in her robe.

"Mom, you scared me."

"Mm, well, payback's a bitch," her mom said, standing up. "Where were you?"

"You know where I was, don't go there," Ash said, pulling on her pajamas.

"Yeah, I do, and I don't like the fact that you were there."

"Where would you rather I been, mom?"

"Here, with us, your family."

Ash scoffed. "Please," she muttered.

"Whether you like it or not we are your family, and you can't just leave us."

"I haven't left you!" Ash said, her voice rising. "I'm still here!"

"But you will, just like all of us before you, you'll leave," her mom said, sitting back into the chair. Ash collapsed onto her bed.

"Kay needs her older sister," her mom persisted.

"I can't be her older sister until I get rid of this fucking curse!" Ash cried, looking at her mother angrily.

"Yes you can, let it go."

"'Let it go?' I can't stand back and wait for the Sons of Ipswich to have children! I can't be forced to get married just so I can have a daughter! I can't stand by and watch her bind herself to four people who don't deserve the sacrifices she makes for them!"

"I did," her mother said. "And so did your grand mother, and her mother, and their mothers before them. That's how it is, Ash, you can't fight it."

"Do you want that for Kay?" Ash was on her feet and shaking. "You know what will happen, mother. This curse is eating away an Griff and Me. It's killing us, and if we die, Kay gets the load. She's three mom, she can't handle that.

"We're dying because of them! We're bound to them! I can't go on, feeling that shooting pain in my chest every time Reid decides he needs to do something stupid. I can't go on hearing other people's thoughts in my head!" Ash broke into a sob. She hadn't noticed she was crying.

"The curse is backfiring, and it's killing us, mom. As soon as they ascend it starts. You know that!" Ash collapsed in angry exhaustion, sobbing uncontrollably. Her mom, sat next to her on the floor.

"I know, baby, I know."


	5. Barbie playdates

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything **

**The next couple of chapters are full of hyper, a little less emotion. I especially like the idea of Kay and the Sons playing together. It comes into play later on in the story, so don't dismiss it as mindless fun. Enjoy! Sorry it took so long, we were unable to update for a while. Thanks!**

Pogue woke up the next morning, the sun blaring in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over to look at his cell phone. 12:30. Time for lunch.

Climbing out of bed, he put on a pair of jeans and went down the stairs. Pulling open the fridge, he pulled out a steak from the night before. Putting it in the microwave, he returned to the fridge, and drank the milk straight from the carton.

"Are we out of clean glasses?" His mom asked, appearing out of nowhere. He nearly choked on the milk, and set the carton on the counter.

"Mornin' mom."

"You mean afternoon," she said, pouring him a glass of milk, and pulling out a clean plate for him to eat on. "Steak for breakfast?"

"You mean lunch," he said, draining the milk from the glass.

His mom laughed. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Eh, not sure yet. I'll probably meet up with the guys, hang out for a bit."

"Yeah? Shouldn't you maybe start getting ready for college? I got you those things for a reason,' she said, taking his 'lunch' out of the microwave.

Pogue sighed, and tried not to get angry. "Do you have to nag?"

"I'm not nagging," she said, handing him a napkin, a knife, and a fork. Pogue grabbed the steak right off of the plate, and bit into it barbarically. His mom shot him a look of disgust, but said nothing. He threw the rest of the steak away, and left the room.

"I'm going to Kate's, don't wait up."

He went back up to his room and pulled on a white t-shirt that smelled clean, and grabbed his leather jacket on his way out. He knew Kate wouldn't have been up yet so he went to Caleb's instead. When he got there, Reid's and Tyler's cars were already there.

"Starting the party without me?" He asked as he came into the room. His grin faded immediately when he saw their faces. "What's up?"

"Tyler had a vision," Caleb said. "Just like the one I had the other night."

Pogue's eyes widened. "What?"

"We both had dreams about Ash and Griff, they were alive in the 1600's."

"That's impossible," Pogue said, uncertainly. "Isn't it?"

"We're not sure, but their's one way to find out," Tyler said.

"The book of Damnation," Caleb said, looking at his friends.

"Let's go," Reid said, getting up. All of the boys made their way to the Danvers' colony house, and rushed to the basement.

"Alright," Tyler said, sitting. "Let's open the bitch up."

They scanned the pages for twenty minutes, not finding anything.

"Look at the birth dates," Reid said.

"We've checked," Pogue said, rubbing his cheek. "Twice."

"For Ashlynn and Griffen?"

"Ye- No."

Reid smiled triumphantly, and the pages of the book flipped to two names.

Ashlynn Baker January 14, 1671-

Griffen Radcliffe March 17, 1671-

"No death dates," Tyler said, disbelief and fear in his voice. The pages of the book flipped rapidly to the end, but they didn't land on anything else.

"They just disappear after that," Caleb said.

"It couldn't be them," Pogue said after a minute. "I mean, we've known them since Kindergarten. Pre-school even."

"Well, we can shape-shift. Why not them?"

"Are you saying that they have powers?" Reid asked.

"I think we learned not to be so surprised when others have powers from Chase," Caleb said, looking at him.

"Let's go find out what's going on," Pogue said. "Right now."

"Yeah, there's a plan," Reid said. "What are we gonna do? Knock on their door, 'Hey girls, are you hundreds of years old and/or possess magical powers. And if so, are you using them to sabotage our psyches?"

Ten minutes later, Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue were knocking on Griff's front door.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Reid muttered. Pogue shushed him, as the door opened. There stood a short, blonde woman, who looked frightfully like Griff, but older.

"Hi, is Griff here?" Caleb asked, first to find his voice.

"No, I'm sorry, boys, she's at Ash's house. Can I help you?" The woman said.

"Um, no thank you. We'll just head over there. Sorry about this Ma'am," Caleb said. He noticed the way Griff's mother looked at him. Disbelievingly, and almost frightened.

"Alright boys," She said, smiling, and closing the door.

"Okay, show of hands, who else thought that was Griff when they first saw her?" Reid asked, when they were all safely in Tyler's car. All four boys raised their hands. "That's what I thought," he said.

They quickly made their way to Ash's house, which was just down the block. They hesitated slightly, tense.

"You knock," Caleb said to Pogue.

"No way," Pogue said. "Tyler you knock."

"Reid wants to knock, he likes her."

"Nu-uh, Caleb should knock, he's closest."

"Well one of us has to knock," Caleb said, finally. Just then, the mail slot went inward, and two large brown eyes stared at them from inside.

"Hello there," Caleb said, stooping. The eyes got wide, and a shriek sounded from behind the door. The boys jumped.

"Shit, Caleb, what'd you do that for?" Pogue asked.

"Should we run?" Tyler asked.

"No!" Caleb said, grabbing onto Reid's shoulder. He had made a movement to rush back to the car. "Besides, Ash would catch us and skin us alive in a second."

Not a second later, the door swung open, and Ash stood there, livid. "Okay, which one of you assholes scared my little sister?" She demanded. She looked at Reid immediately.

"Don't look at me, it was Caleb," he said, shoving the tall, dark haired boy in front of himself. Ash looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"What's going on?" Griff asked, coming up behind Ash. "Oh, hey fellas."

"Hey, Griff!" Reid said. She could hear the relief in his voice. "Call off Kujo here."

"Marley's in the kitchen," Griff said, bewildered.

"What the hell do you want?" Ash said, still staring at them.

"Um, well, funny you should ask," Tyler said, stepping forward. Just then, a loud, deep growling sound came from Ash's direction. Tyler's eyes widened and he backed away from her.

"Marley, no," Griff said, to the Saint Bernard behind her. The dog stood stalk still, a little girl clinging to it's neck, burying her face into it's fur.

"Sit," she whispered to the dog, and the huge dog obliged. He licked the little girl's forehead, leaving her hair standing on end. She giggled.

"Hey!" Ash said, tearing their attention away from the girl. "Answer the effing question." Reid noticed she censored herself in front of the little girl.

"Can we come in?" he asked.

"No," Ash said, before even considering it.

"Please? It's important."

"Wanna play barbies?" asked the little girl suddenly, coming forward.

Reid's eyes glowed with mischief. "Sure," he said. The little girl walked outside, and grabbed his hand.

"Kay, no, icky, put that down," Ash commanded.

"Don't be such a poo-poo head, Ashei, I wanna play Barbies," Kay said, leading Reid inside by the pinky finger.

"Yeah, Ashei, don't be a poo-poo head," Reid said, grinning. Kay left him standing just inside the doorway, and went back outside. She stood in front of Pogue, no taller than his thigh.

"You too," she decided for him, and tugged him in by the jacket sleeve. They heard Tyler laughing quietly.

Ash sighed, and ran her tongue over her eye teeth. "Alright, you two can come in too." She turned and walked back inside. The dog began to growl at the boys, but the little girl tapped him on the snout. "No, no, Marley." She turned to them. "Wait in the living room, I'll go get the Barbies." Half-way, up the stairs, she turned and looked back. She pointed a little finger at Tyler. "Will you come help me, please?" She asked.

Her big brown eyes melted into all of their hearts. "Sure," he said, following her. She took his hand, and went up the stairs carefully.

"So, point the way to the Barbie playground," Reid said, smirking at Ash.

"You're so lucky Kay is here, or I'd have killed you by now," she said, leading them to the living room.

"How old is she?" Caleb asked her.

"Three," Ash said, pushing the coffee table over to the side of the room, and picking up a teddy bear from the floor.

"She's cute," Pogue said.

Ash smiled. "Yeah, she really knows what she wants, too." she said.

Just then, Tyler and Kay came back into the room, with armfuls of Barbie apparel.

Ash and Griff sat down on the couch, and watched as Kay and the boys played Barbies for over two hours. Griff took about 102 pictures with her cell phone, sending them to Kate and Sarah.

Kay looked over at Pogue and Reid, who were making their Barbies check out KenPogue and KenReid at the mall.

"Why, we'd love to go to the movies with you!" Reid said in a high, squeaky voice. "You're so big and strong, KenReid, will you be my boyfriend?' 'Why yes,'" He said, in a deeper voice, but way deeper than his own. "I'd love to." He made obnoxious kissing noises, and slammed the Barbie's faces together. Ash was laughing so hard, she almost fell off of the couch.

"Oh, KenPogue, you're so much cuter than KenReid, _you_ should be my boyfriend," Pogue said, taking the Barbie that was, until recently, making out with KenReid. " "Sure, CarlyBarbie, I'd love to replace KenReid in your life."

"No, it's on backwards!" Kay said to Caleb. He sighed, frustrated. He had been trying to put on the same Barbie dress for over 15 minutes. Kay took it from him and corrected his error in two seconds.

She walked over to Pogue, and carefully ran her fingers through his long hair. He smiled at her, and she grinned shyly back. Then she went over to Reid, and repeated the movement. This shocked him out of his Barbie porn.

"Hi," he said to her.

"Hi," she whispered. "Can I give you a make over?" she asked, making her eyes wide, and pleading. Before Reid could say no, he was allowing himself to be tugged, along with Pogue, upstairs. He glanced back at Ash, who was on the floor, in a fit of giggles.

"Wait here!" Kay called.

Tyler looked at the Barbies strewn across the floor, and began to clean them up. "Tyler, you're cute," Ash said.

"Um, thanks?"

"No, I'm mean, you're sweet."

"Oh," his cheeks colored. "Thanks."

They got everything picked up, and put into their boxes. As soon as they did, Kay came into the room, and announced that they were ready to show them.

"Ashei, and Griffy first, 'kay?" She said, looking at Caleb and Tyler.

"Okay, we'll wait here," Caleb said.

"Take pictures," Tyler told the girls.

Kay lead the way upstairs to her room, and stopped them in front of her door. Slowly Pogue came into view. His hair was up in about seven or eight pony-tails, and he had bright purple eye shadow and neon pink lipstick all over his face. He managed a smile for the camera.

"Isn't he pretty?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, he sure is, baby," Ash said.

"He's a secretary," the three-year-old said, matter-of-factly.

"I would never had guessed," Griff said, looking Pogue up and down, grinning.

"Okay, come out now!" she called behind her.

"No," came Reid's voice.

"Come out!" she demanded.

"No, tell Ash to go away."

"Ashei stays!"

"Then I'm not coming out!"

"I'll just come in!" Ash called, an insane smile plastered to her face. They heard Reid sigh, and his form came from around the doorway. His hair was up in a single, pink, lacy, ponytail just above his forehead, and his lips were blue. He had taken off his coat, and his white T-shirt, and blue jeans were accented excellently with a pink, frilly tutu.

Ash's eyes widened, and she turned around, doubled over in giggles.

"He's a ballerina," Kay said, forcing him to spin.

"Yes, he is."

"A Fairy princess ballerina," Kay said, pointing to the wings, and the wand.

"Beautiful," Ash said to him, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Reid said to Kay. She grinned, and blushed pink.

"Aw, c'mon now, Fairy-princess-ballerina-Reid. Do a little pirouette," Ash said.

"I don't know how," he said, his teeth clenched.

"Griff can show you," Ash said.

"Kay," Reid addressed, the little girl. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill your sister." He sprang in Ash's direction, and she ran across the hallway into her room. She tried to close the door but, he was too quick. She ran to the opposite side of the bed, and he stood in her way of the door. Faking left, she banked right, and sprang over the bed. He turned and caught her around the waist, causing them both to fall over.

She pummeled him with her fists, and gasped to catch her breath, from laughing so hard.

"Kay, help!" she said, between laughs. The little girl jumped on Reid's back, and tugged on his shoulders.

"Oh, you wanna play rough, huh?" He asked, whipping around, and picking Kay up. He stood up, and swung her in a circle. She laughed, delightedly.

"Wanna be an airplane?" he asked her. She nodded. He grabbed her legs, and held her horizontally in the air. He made an engine noise with his mouth, and ran her out of the room, and down the stairs. Still dressed as the Fairy.

Downstairs, Reid rushed her around the couch, and around in a circle. They spun some more, until they both collapsed on the couch, laughing uncontrollably. Tyler and Caleb were laughing too, but only at Reid's outfit.

"Again, again!" Kay demanded.

"Again?" Reid sighed. "The pilot needs a rest, in a minute, okay?"

"Okay," she said, sitting next to him, and resting her head on his chest. He slung his arm around her shoulders, and hugged her to him.

"Actually, it's the airplanes time for a nap," Ash said, coming up behind them, and leaning on the couch.

"Aw," Kay began to whine. She looked up at Ash, and looked back at Reid. "Okay," she said, defeated.

"Can Prince Caleb read to me?" she asked Ash, referring to the nickname she had given him earlier.

"Only if he wants to."

"Sure, no problem," Caleb said. "C'mon munchkin, let's go."

She went over to Tyler, and hugged him. "Night, night."

"Night, kiddo." he ruffled her hair.

Next, she went to Reid, and kissed his cheek. "Night, night." Reid's eyes got wide in surprise, and he grabbed her. Turning her over onto her back, he tickled her. "Night," he said, as she shrieked with laughter.

On her way up the stairs, she hugged Pogue's leg, and did the 'Goodnight Dance' with Griff. Marley followed them up the stairs.

Griff collapsed onto the love-seat next to Tyler. Pogue sat on the opposite end of the couch from Reid, and Ash sat in between them.

Reid put his head onto Ash's shoulder, feigning exhaustion. She laughed, and took out the ponytail.

"Oh, I forgot about that," he said, a little embarrassed.

"It's very becoming," Griff said. "You should dress that way more often."

He stood up and pulled off the fairy wings, and tutu. Pogue took out the ponytails, and wiped the makeup off with a Kleenex.

"Gosh, she's the cutest kid I've ever seen," Tyler said.

"Yeah, she's pretty precious," Griff said.

"Sweet, too," Pogue said, removing his lipstick.

"How are you two related?" Reid asked Ash. She shot him a look and playfully punched him in the gut. He sat back down. "You're very different."

"Yeah well, she got the good genes," Ash said.

"You have nice Jeans, too," Griff said. "By the way, can I borrow that white pair?"

"Sure."

Caleb came down, and joined them all in the living-room. "Out like a light," he said, sitting down in the recliner.

"So," Griff said. "What are you guys here for again?"

"Uh, nothing," Reid said quickly. All five of the people looked at him. "Nothing, we just, um, with the thing, and yeah."

"Okay," Ash said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Still want me to show you that pirouette?" Griff asked Reid.

"No, I'm good," he said laughing.

Ash yawned. "I'm so tired!" she said.

"Yeah, I should go home," Griff said, standing up. She looked at Caleb, and walked to the front door. "Send Marley home after Kay's done with him, okay?"

"Got it!" Ash called back to her.

"I'll walk you home," Caleb said, standing up. "Be right back."

Griff looked at him, surprised. She quickly looked at her feet and blushed.

"Ready?" he asked her, sliding his feet into his shoes.

"Yeah," she said, still looking at the carpet in front of her.

"Let's go."

The walked in silence for a while, until finally they came to Griff's driveway.

"Well, here we are," Caleb said.

"Yes, we are here," Griff said, nerves gripping her stomach.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you around," Caleb said, turning to leave. Before she knew what she was doing, Griff called out to him. He turned and looked at her. They stood, about three feet apart, staring at each other. Finally, they both bridged the gap between them, and kissed.

Griff's head spun, as one thousand memories of dreams flooded her mind. In one kiss, it seemed all that she and the women before her had yearned for became real. They pulled apart, and stared at each other, frightened.

"Um," Griff said, biting into her lower lip, still tasting him upon it.

"I," Caleb stammered. "I have a girlfriend."

"I know."

"I love her."

"I know."

"I..."

"I know."

"But..."

"I know."

Caleb looked down, ashamed and embarrassed. "I don't know what's happening to us."

"I do, but you have to figure it out yourself," Griff said, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. She turned and ran into her house, and down the basement stairs to her room. Realization overcoming her. She ripped her cell phone out of her pocket and frantically dialed a number.


	6. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: You know the drill **

**Thanks for the reviews, you rock! We're glad you liked it! **

**And now without further ado... **

Ash's phone began to ring. Tearing herself away from the couch, she answered it.

"Ash!" Griff said, panicked.

"Griff? What's wrong?"

"Ash, we're dying!" Griff sobbed.

"What?"

"Us! You and me, not alive. We're dying! We are the last generation!"

"Calm down! What happened?"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? WE'RE DYING!!"

Ash held the receiver away from her ear. "I think everyone within 50 miles heard you. But I don't understand, how do you know?"

"Something's happening that never has before," Griff said.

"What?" Ash demanded. "Griff, what happened?" Caleb came into the kitchen, flushed. Ash suddenly grasped onto what Griff was saying.

"I'll talk to you later," Ash said, hanging up. She bypassed Caleb and went into the living room. "You all have to leave, now," she commanded.

"What? Why?" Pogue asked.

"No! No questions!" Ash said, tears stinging her eyes. "You all have to leave!"

"Ash? What's wrong?" Reid asked, standing up, looking at her. He laughed, "Are you crying?"

Ash's face changed from panicked sorrow, to fury in a nanosecond. "Get out," she whispered dangerously.

Reid became his cocky old self again. "I don't think I will," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"GET OUT!" Ash roared, her voice rising to a shriek. "Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout! GET OUT!" The panic returned to her face, and her eyes held something the boys had never expected to see there, fear. "LEAVE!" She shoved Reid, and tore Tyler from the love-seat. Pogue got up before she ripped off anyone's head, and went to the front room. The only one of them that had the real problem with leaving was Reid.

"I don't want to leave!" he yelled.

"Just get out!" She screamed back. "Please, just leave!" Ash began to sob uncontrollably and she sank to her knees in the front room, in front of them all. Tyler tried to comfort her by hugging her to him. She tensed, and hiccuped. Suddenly, Tyler was flung into Pogue's legs, and Ash was on her feet, the rage in her eyes seemed to fill the room, and it felt as if the world was spinning twice as fast.

"Let's go, guys," Caleb said, opening the door. He ushered them out, and into Tyler's car, desperate to leave that place, and Ash's fury.

"What happened?" Reid demanded. "I mean, we were so close!"

"No, Reid, _you_ were close!" Caleb yelled. "_We_ played Barbies all afternoon."

"In case you hadn't noticed, the only way in is through that little girl," Reid defended.

"In where, Reid? You're only thinking of yourself. Ash doesn't like you, she never has, she never will, give it up!" Caleb roared, very angry.

"What the _fuck _is going on?" Tyler yelled, slamming on the brakes. "Stop arguing! Jeezes! Everything was fine until you two decided to go after the two most unattainable girls in the universe! Reid, Ash is complicated! As far as I know, the only things she loves are her sister, Griff, and her car. That's IT! There's no room for you in that equation, so just quit trying. Caleb! You're fucking up your relationship with Sarah just because you noticed Griff was hot? No! Both of you grow the fuck up!" Tyler heaved a breath, and tried to regain himself. He usually didn't like to yell at anyone, especially the two people he respected the most.

"Wow, Tyler, I didn't know you had it in you," Pogue said. Caleb and Reid looked down in shame.

"Let's just go," Caleb said. Turning to look out the window, he could have sworn he saw Griff in every window of the houses they passed.

Late that night Caleb sat, awake. Sitting on his bed, his hands behind his head, slouched, with his elbows on his knees, looking at his toes in disbelief. What had he done?

'_Sarah? We need to talk,' he had said, looking her in the eye._

'_What about?' She smiled at him._

'_About us. Where we're headed. I mean, we're going off to college in a couple of months, and I just don't know where we fit into that equation.'_

'_Caleb, I don't understand. What's wrong? Yesterday, we were fine,' she sounded so confused, her eyes were scared. _

'_I just got to thinking, that's all. And I don't think we should see each other anymore.'_

'_What?' _

'_I'm sorry,' he had said, feeling the lump in his throat grow. _

'_Caleb? I.. I don't understand,' the hurt in her voice came through loud and clear._

'_I'm so sorry.' The lump had finally come through, and he began to sob. It felt like his heart was going to be wrenched out of his chest. _

'_What? Why? Why are you sorry? What happened? Why are you breaking up with me?' Sarah said, her voice panicked. _

'_I...' he couldn't say it, he couldn't hurt her. 'I kissed Griff,' he blurted. _

'_You what?'_

'_Griff, I kissed her, today.'_

'_I, um, okay, why?'_

'_I don't know' he swallowed._

'_Caleb, it was one kiss. We can work through it. I'm willing to work through this,' she began to cry, and he saw the pain and bewilderment in her face, and it killed him. _

'_No, we can't. Sarah, we can't work through this. I can't string you along, I love you too much to hurt you like that.'_

'_But, you do love me! I don't understand! If you love me, we can work through it!'_

'_I can't work through it! I don't understand it either! I'm sorry!' he cried. It was too much, he couldn't do this anymore. 'I don't want to hurt you, anymore. I can't pretend nothing's wrong. I can't ignore this anymore, not after today. Please, please understand.'_

She had turned and ran away from him, sobbing. Two girls in one day.

He really didn't understand what had happened. Last week, everything was going well. Now, he was in love with more than one girl.

Griff woke up to a furious tapping coming from her window. Still half asleep, she rolled out of bed and staggered over. Opening it, she managed a grunt.

"Caleb broke up with me," came Sarah's voice.

"_What_?"Griff asked, wide awake.

"He broke up with me and it's your fault."

"Go to the front door, I'll let you in," Griff said, shutting her window and rushing up the stairs. Sarah stood on the front porch, very angry.

"Okay, what happened?"

"He broke up with me. He told me what you did!"

"I.."

"He told me you kissed! He said he couldn't 'ignore this', whatever that means!" Sarah paced back and forth, fuming. "What did you do to him?" she demanded. Griff couldn't help but think that she reminded her of Ash right that second.

"Nothing," Griff said.

"Bull!"

"I didn't! He walked me home, and then we kissed."

"WHY? Why did you kiss him?"

Griff couldn't say anything. She realized that by loving Caleb she was hurting more people than just herself. Realized why they couldn't be together. This was deeper than any of them.

"Sarah, I'm sorry," she said finally.

"Yeah, well, me too," Sarah said, covering her face with her hands. "The worst part is, I don't hate him, or you! I thought I would hate you both, but I can't." She sobbed, and sat down on the cold floor. Powerless to do anything, Griff sat on the floor, and hugged Sarah as they rocked back and forth.


	7. Silenced

**Disclaimer: It snowed a lot and I don't have school today! So now, I OWN THE WORLD!!!! (Please don't take me seriously!)**

"_Theodore, they know,' John Putnam said. _

'_We can't be sure,' Palmer Parry said._

'_Oh, I think we can,' John said, furious. 'They're going to tell. They'll tell and we'll be burned. You heard what was happening in Salem.' _

'_Calm down, John, we don't know that," Landon Sims said, trying to subdue the man._

'_Are you sure the girl saw you bring Gayle back to life?' Jamison Garwin asked Theodore._

'_Positive,' Theodore said. 'The younger one, Griffen, is too frightened to even look at me.' He sighed and sat down. 'I thought that it was only in England that I was to be seen as a monster.'_

'_They cannot live to tell anyone,' John said, rising and resuming his pacing._

'_John! We cannot kill them, they're only girls, no more than twenty!'_

'_Silence them forever,' Putnam continued, undismayed. 'We cannot risk exposure, not after everything we've worked for.' _

'_What do you propose we do? Aside from killing them?' Theodore asked him. _

'_Curse them into silence, trap them within their own secret.'_

_The other three men began to protest but Theodore silenced them with a wave of his hand. 'How?'_

'_Devise a curse, that will seal their fates with ours. Make it so they have to protect what we love the most in exchange for their lives. What do you love the most, Theodore?'_

'_Dallan,' Theodore said, without hesitation, naming his son. _

'_Very well then. They must hold our sons' powers until their thirteenth birthdays. A vessel, to ensure their safety. They should also hold their powers until their ascension, eternally bound to them. Their own daughters should share their same fate. A curse of silence, they will never tell anyone of their plight. We do it tonight.' John grabbed his cloak and left before anyone could protest or agree. _

_Landon shook his head. 'Those poor girls, their souls will be trapped within this cycle until it kills them.' _

Pogue awoke with a start, sweaty and shaken. Without thinking he called Caleb.

"Caleb! I had a vision too, about Ash and Griff. Our ancestors cursed them. They trapped their souls within the family lines to hold our powers. They're not hundreds of years old. I know what happened to them."

"Pogue calm down," Caleb said. He sounded strained, but not sleepy.

"I had a vision, just like you and Tyler. They're trying to tell us something, trying to break their curse."

"Pogue, we can't be sure of anything, not until they tell us."

"I don't think they can, it's a curse of silence. Caleb, their souls are trapped within a cycle of being reincarnated and transferred from generation to generation."

"How can you be sure?" Caleb asked, sighing.

"I don't know, but I just know."

"Alright, Reid's the only one who hasn't had one yet, tomorrow night we should watch him, and make sure."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Tell him you want to have a slumber party? How the hell should I know?"

"Alright, man, calm down. Jeeze, what's up with you?"

"I broke up with Sarah tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because I kissed Griff."

"God, Caleb, when?"

"Earlier today, when I walked her home."

"Why would you do that? I thought you loved Sarah."

"I did, do, _do, I do_ love Sarah, it's just Griff is so, well, you know."

"No, man, I don't," Pogue replied. "So, what are we gonna do about Reid?"

"I don't know, we'll figure something out tomorrow," Caleb said, hanging up the phone.


	8. The Muffin Man on Drury Lane

**Disclaimer: I like tape**

The next day Griff woke up on the cold floor. It took her a moment to realize she had fallen asleep in the foyer by the door. Memories of the previous day played in her head as she walked downstairs to change her clothes. When she was done, she dialed Ash's number in her phone.

"I hate you," came the sleepy reply after 7 rings.

"Ash, are you awake?"

"No."

"What are you doing?"

"Building an Yugoslavian empire. It's 7:30 in the frickin' morning, what do you think I'm doing?"

"I need to talk to you, can we meet somewhere?"

She sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll meet you at the coffee shop on Drury Lane."

"Okay, I'll see you at the _Muffin Man_ in twenty minutes."

Griff sat at a muffin shaped table, waiting for Ash to show up. She looked up just in time to see her friend walk in. She almost fell out of her seat in giggles. Ash was wearing a pair of worn old blue jeans and a holey sweatshirt. Her long hair was tied up in a sloppy ponytail, and she wore big sunglasses and no makeup.

"Die," Ash said, slamming herself down in the chair opposite Griff.

"I ordered coffee already," Griff said.

"You're pretty!" Ash perked and took a sip from the steaming cup.

"All they had left was decaf."

"Die twice," Ash said, sliding the (now repulsive) liquid away from herself. "So, what's up?"

"Well, it's..." Griff was cut off by a greeting to her left. In had walked Caleb, looking very put together and gorgeous. A tight long-sleeved shirt adorned his torso, showing off his cut physique. "God! Is everyone in this town a morning person!?! Griff? Gri-iff? What are you drooling at?" Ash turned and looked. "Oh My!" She made a purring noise. "Damn, Griff, he is one hot potato." She wasn't very witty that early in the morning without coffee. "Caleb! Hey Caleb!" She waved like a lady in distress. He spotted them, and the anxiety was apparent on his face as he made his way over to them.

"Morning," he said, clearing his throat and standing by the table.

"Hi," Griff said quickly, the nervousness in her eyes betraying her to her friend.

They all sat there for a short while, in silence, Ash looking at the both of them bewildered. Finally she slammed her palm on the table, "I hate this! It's a _coffee_ shop, dammit! So why don't they have an effing decent cup of _regular _coffee?" She got up to go find a pot of regular, leaving Caleb and Griff sitting alone.

"Griff."

"Um, talked to Sarah," she said, staring into her coffee.

"Oh, you did?" Caleb looked at the plastic scones uncomfortably.

"She told me everything."

"Oh."

"Why did you do that?" Griff demanded, looking up at him.

"Because I..."

"Finally! A good cup o' java! You know," Ash sat down. "For such a lame theme, they've got the best coffee in the whole town. Tastes like heaven in a cup." She took a long drink, and closed her eyes, completely content to sit (and die) there, drinking coffee.

"So, what's up?" she asked, draining her first cup in a matter of seconds.

"I've got to go," Caleb said, jumping up and practically running to the door.

"Golly, what's his problem?" Ash asked Griff, pouring her and herself another cup of coffee.

"He broke up with Sarah yesterday,' Griff said, sadly.

"No Way!?? Why?"

"Because of me," she blurted, the epitome of misery.

"What?"

"Yesterday, we kissed," said Griff, stirring her coffee like it was her dying child.

"You kissed?"

"Yeah."

"That's it?" asked Ash, surprised.

"Well, yeah."

"You're making that big of a deal over one little kiss?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not like you're pregnant with his love child or anything, it was just one silly kiss. I've kissed plenty of guys, and nothing came of it," she said simply.

"I, but, he, and she," Griff stammered, and finally just began to mouth soundlessly in disbelief.

"Not to sound heartless or anything," she added as an afterthought. "Cause, I mean, I knew something happened yesterday, and I know this is a big deal to you but, c'mon, one kiss, no."

Griff half pouted, and sat silently. "Whatever, if you had kissed Reid it would have been different."

"I have," Ash said, nonchalantly.

"What? When?"

"That night at Nicky's, and guess what, we both hate each other now, so everything is as it should be."

"Oh, that's right!" Griff said. "Oh, and FYI, he doesn't hate you."

"Oh.. Um... then..." Ash stammered. "You kissed Caleb!" she said, obviously uncomfortable. Griff laughed. "Quiet you, sidewalk slut!"

"Oh!" Griff mocked being hurt. Both of them sat laughing like someone had spiked their coffee with crack-cocain.

"Alright, let's get out of here, the atmosphere is making me happy," Ash said, slapping a 5 on the table and grabbing her purse.

"So, that's why you didn't show up at the cabin last night," Ash said, behind the wheel of her car. Griff had walked there from her house, partially because it was only a few blocks away, and partially because she didn't like to drive.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry! I had a lot on my mind last night, and then the thing with Sarah," Griff trailed off. "You didn't puke again did you?"

"No, but I think we should wait a while until we finish our saga. I think they were starting to catch on, that's why they were at my house yesterday," Ash said. "I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, that was a little fishy," Griff said, glancing out the window. "That's what I had figured, too."

"Hmm, I kinda want to go home to change, then we can hang. Kay's at daycare today." Ash turned down the road to their houses. She chuckled, "She asked me if the boys were going to come over again and play with her."

"Oh yeah?" Griff asked, laughing.

"She says she really likes them. Especially Reid, go figure. But she thinks Tyler is the cutest. She said, 'When I grow up, I'm going to marry Tyler. We're going to have pink flowers in our wedding, and you and Griffy are going to be the flower girls.'" They both laughed.

"Gosh, she's so goofy," Griff said. "You're lucky, I've never had a little sister."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess you're right,"Ash said, pulling into her driveway. "You coming in?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay out here for awhile. Be quick, okay?"

"Can do, chickadee," Ash disappeared inside her house, and Griff waited, rather impatiently, for her to get back. She heard the distant sound of a car coming down the street, and turned to look as it got louder and louder. A silver Mustang pulled up next to the car, and Caleb got out.

"Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked, seeing her in the car.

"I, um, sure, I guess," She answered, her cheeks burning.

He smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up at eight. Look nice, okay?"

"Okay," Griff said, smiling back. Her expression changed to a frown. "You're saying I don't look nice now?"

Caleb laughed and got back in his car. "You look great, Griff." He pulled out of the driveway, a smile still on his face.

Griff turned around in the seat and squealed in delight.

"Okay, I did it," Caleb said to Pogue on his cell phone. "I asked her."

"Good, now tomorrow night, you can get her to tell you about the curse, the best you can."

"You even said so yourself that it's a curse of silence, Pogue."

"I think getting her to trust you might just help. You're well on your way. I'll see you tonight."


	9. An Amethyst Heart

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Covenant, Gilmore Girls, Any music, movies, books, magazines, passerby, clothes, plants, rocks, trees, or Buildings. We own; Ash, Griff, Kay, Their Mothers, Marley, Madame Mimi, and any other original characters within the story. Thank you, and have a nice day! **

"So, what are you gonna wear?" Ash asked, sitting on Griff's bed, while Griff dug through her closet wildly.

"That's what I need help on, I have no idea!" Griff said, frustrated. "That's it, I'm not going"

"You have to go, you like him, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but, don't you think it's weird that he asked me out the day after he broke up with Sarah?" Griff asked Ash.

"Yeah, it is," Ash replied, shuffling through a rack of dresses.

"Almost too weird. Kind of like yesterday. They just suddenly decided to pay us a visit. What's up with that?"

"Yeah, that is really strange," said Ash, holding a purple dress up to herself. All of a sudden they looked at each other, a knowing look in their eyes.

"Those little toads," Griff said. "They figured it out, didn't they?"

"I bet you they did,"Ash said. "We should chop off their index fingers for revenge."

"No, but we should get back at them somehow. God, he's using me, that jackass." Griff got an evil look on her face. "Yeah, well, we'll see how high and mighty they'll be when we get through with them."

An hour and half later, they had gone through all of Griff's wardrobe, and came up with nothing.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to go shopping," Griff said.

"Why cant you just borrow something of mine?" Ash asked, she hated the mall.

"Because, you mini skirts go down to my knees, that's why."

Twenty minutes later, Ash was pulling into the parking lot of the mall. She sighed dejectedly.

They walked in and went into the first clothing store they saw. It just happened to be _Once Upon a Child. _Armed with six bags full of clothes for Kay, they went into the next store, _David's Bridal._ After trying on wedding dresses to their hearts' content, they left. They spent the next two hours walking around, not finding anything for Griff to wear, but by the end, they had acquired a rhinestone belt, a lava lamp, three new pairs of shoes each, and a new china set.

"Well, that was fruitful," said Griff, rather disdainfully.

"Oh, come on Griff, we can go to _Madame Mimi's, _maybe you'll find something there."

Soon, they were pulling in front of a tacky little shop, somewhere on the outskirts of Ipswich.

"Hello girls, it's been a while since you were last here," a woman said to them, her silver hair poking out from beneath her hot pink fedora.

"Hey Mimi," the girls said in unison.

"So, what are we looking for today?" Mimi said, holding a pair of brown corduroy bell bottoms up to Ash.

"Griff has a hot date tomorrow night, and we need something to make his eyes, among other things, to pop out," Ash said, receiving bludgeoning of blow from Griff's purse.

"Something seductive, then? Do you want it to whisper or scream _come hither, _dear?" Mimi asked Griff, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Hmm, well, it should have a sore throat by the end of the night, Mimi."

So they set out on the hunt for that perfect little number to work its magic on one Caleb Danvers. In the end, Griff ended up getting her very own little black dress. It came about an inch past her knees, and had a criss-cross top with an a-line skirt.

"Hexy-Smexy," Ash had said when Griff appeared from behind the curtained dressing room.

She smiled sheepishly, as Mimi had stopped what she had been doing (dropping a big blue chiffon nightmare) to gasp and swoon over her.

"Honey, if I had your bosom, I would have gone after a Danvers myself!" She had said.

"Ring it up," Ash said, five minutes later. "I'm paying for this one. Oh, and that _Silk Stockings _Cyd Charisse knock-off in the corner."

"That isn't a knock-off honey, that's the real deal," Mimi said, wrapping both outfits up and putting them in crisp honey-colored boxes. "That'll be $1100." Ash nearly chocked on her Orange Julius.

"$1100?! You mean as in American money?"

"Good ol' red, white, and blue."

"Geeze, scratch the knock-off."

Mimi laughed. "55 even, I even took off the tax."

Ash handed her her credit card, and took the smaller box. Signing the slip, she asked about putting that outfit (which was a Mimi real deal) into the back room.

"I'll be back for you later, my beloved!" Ash called as she left the store.

"Okay, now you're set to_ look_ like a heart-breaker, but now you've got to be one," Ash said, coming into Griff's room at about 6:30 that evening. "So I brought as many old movies as I could." She set a stack about two feet high on the desk next to Griff's TV. She named about 6 Bette Davis films, 2 Cyd Charisse and The Shining.

"What, am I supposed to learn how to slowly become more and more insane throughout our date?" Griff asked, holding up the VHS.

"Oh, I put that one in there to go with Whatever Happened to Baby Jane."

"Ah, I see, So I'm supposed to get him into a wheel-chair and then take him out, kick him in the head, and drag him across the floor?" Griff asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ash replied, putting it into the player.

Across town, all four of the boys sat around Reid's room, playing video games.

"So, tell me again why we're doing this?" Tyler said, pushing buttons at the speed of light.

"If Reid has a vision, we want to be here," Caleb explained, pushing the wrong button again for the fiftieth time. "Dammit!"

Pogue laughed at him. "It's red, green, blue. Not blue, green, red."

"Yeah, Caleb, punch jump kick," Reid said, winning the his tenth match in a row.

"You used your power, I saw you," Caleb protested, still looking at his controller, wondering if it were broken. " I just know it!"

"Pay up, pussies! Daddy needs a new car!" Reid said, collecting $60 from each of his friends. "At this rate, I'll have it in an hour."

"Yeah, courtesy of our trust-funds. I still owe you $300 from the last time I played you," Pogue said, slapping down a hundred dollar bill on the coffee table. "I bet that I can win the next match."

"I see your hundred, and raise you a Washington," Reid said, obviously mocking him.

"I bet twenty that Pogue uses his powers to win,"Tyler muttered to Caleb.

"Naw, bum odds," Caleb said.

Despite the money and the use of his powers, Pogue still lost.

"DAMMIT!" he said, sliding Reid the money.

"Thank you!" Reid laughed, so full of himself he was about to overflow. "Anybody else feel like losing some money? You may as well just pay me, and forget about playing."

All three boys just handed him a twenty, and stretched out on the couch. Dismayed, Reid, sat on the floor and began to roll up controllers.

"I've been thinking about that curse you described," Reid said, as soon as he'd finished. "And I remembered this book my dad had in his library when I was a kid." he retrieved the worlds thickest book from his desk, and plopped it down with a thunderous boom in front of them.

"What is it?" Asked Tyler.

"It's a book of spells. I guess we've been keeping it through the years, adding to it," he said, flipping pages. "I found something that might interest you guys." He stopped, and turned the book over so they could read it.

"It's a simple spell, but it can knock a lot out of you. It's for the creation and transfer of visions.

"It says," Reid pointed. "That you can counter it with a simple charm. But it'll be hard to find an amethyst heart now-days."

"Well, we're going to have to," said Caleb. "Do you know where your parents keep the vault?"

Half an hour later, they boys were carefully going through drawers upon drawers of jewelry, gold and trinkets.

"Oh, My, God! You know you have the Great Hope Diamond in here?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's what that is, I used it as a teething ring."

Tyler dropped it immediately. Reid laughed, "Dude, I was kidding!"

"Finding anything over there?" Caleb's voice came from the other side of the vault.

"Nothing," Pogue said.

"I suppose it would help if I knew what an Amethyst heart looked like!" Tyler said.

"It's purple!"

"Oh, well, is it heart-shaped?"

"I don't' know, why?"

"Well, here's a whole bunch of purple stuff." Tyler had opened a drawer full of purple gems of all shapes and sizes.

"Jackpot," Pogue said, sifting through them. He picked up four identical pieces of jewelry, and held them up in the dim light. "I think this is it," he said.

"It's gotta be, it's exactly like the ones in the book," said Reid. Heading upstairs, they each took one to keep. "It says that we should just keep one by where we sleep, we should be fine."

"Right, well, then I'm going to go home," Said Caleb through a yawn. "See you guys in the morning."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head out too," Tyler said. "Pogue?"

"Yeah, I've gotta start getting my stuff together tomorrow, my mom's making me," he rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow, Reid."

"Sweet Dreams!" Tyler called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he called back. That night he slept fine, as did they all.


	10. Random Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: One day, I shall dominate the universe, and then I shall own EVERYTHING!! But, for today, all I own is a bag of cat-food. **

**A/n; The next couple of chapters are purely silly. Not really central to the plot, but fun. Mostly, just because I like to make you people angry at me in antici—pation. **

Ash yawned, and rolled over. She had awoken to the sultry sounds of Marley's snores, coming from across the room. Her back stiff and sore from the night in the bean-bag-chair in front of the closet, she sat up gingerly.

"God, that was such a bad sleeping idea," she said, twisting around in all directions. Careful not to wake the sleeping couple, she left the room and went to the kitchen.

It was only 9:00, so she made the coffee extra strong. Pulling out a bag of popcorn, cheesy salsa, and a bag of Twizzlers, she returned to the basement, with her breakfast.

"I smell popcorn," Griff said, sitting up, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, you were all out of Mallomars," said Ash, beginning to munch on her licorice.

"Oh, yeah, I ate those yesterday!"

"Die!"

"And I was the one who snuck another box of them into my night stand," she said, pulling them out.

"Bootiful!" Ash reached for one. She laughed maniacally as she ate her junk-food.

"I love breakfast!" Griff said.

"Me too!"

"Right, so what's on the agenda today?" Griff asked, a mouth full of mallomars.

"Well, basically getting ready for your date, planning every move, every scorching remark, every bloody drop of goodness," Ash replied, a merciless, crazy look in her eyes.

"I think this date will be good for two reasons. 1) you can steer them off of our course, so we can continue our plan (and justifying it). And 2) Who doesn't love pulling a John Tucker and ripping a man's self-esteem to shreds?"

"Um...no one?"

"Exactly!" Ash jumped up, and fell back down, hard, on her butt.

Griff laughed. "Evil genius isn't a good color for you, Ash."

"Yeah, yeah," groaned the girl, rubbing her backside. "I need to go to the chiropractor."

"Eh, just have a bulldozer run you over, same effect," Griff pointed out. Ash chucked a pillow in her general direction. This instigated a twenty minute pillow fight, that resulted in popcorn and feathers all over the place.

Griff flopped on the bed. "So, who cleans all this up?"

"Um, Rosie from the Jetsons?" Ash tried. Griff shot her a look. She sighed, "Okay, okay, hang on." She waved her hand and the mess reversed itself. "Happy?"

"Very. God, I've got to get in the shower," Griff said, rolling out of bed. "I smell like a dirty gym sock!"

"But a cute dirty gym sock!" Ash piped up.

"Where's my towel?"

"It's been seeing the bath rug. I'm sorry you had to find out this way!" Ash mock cried. Although the laughter gave it an unrealistic feel.

Griff rolled her eyes, and looked underneath her bed. There sat her towel, along with her diary from the third grade and about 50 mis-matched socks.

"I've really got to clean out from under there," she muttered to herself. Ash had fallen back asleep (an astounding feat, considering she had drank 6 cups of coffee) on Griff's bed. Griff plodded over to her personal bathroom, and shut the door.

Ash woke up with a 'hankerin' for some tunes'. She put in one of her mixed CD's and cranked it. Out blared the Used. She whooped and screamed along with the lyrics, jumping around the room like a madwoman.

"It's our time to shine! Through the down, Glorified by what is ours! We've fallen in love! We've Fallen in Love! Was the best Idea I Ever HAD!" She catapulted herself off of the bed and onto the floor, power-sliding across the room, playing air guitar all the way.

"Why don't I ever have a camera handy when you do this?" Griff asked, who had walked out of the bathroom, just in time to see all of it.

"We've Fallen in LOO -oo-OOOVE!!" Ash jumped up, shook her hair into her face, and licked Griff's face. "Whoo!" She rocketed around the room twice, did a no hands flip, and landed on her knees in time for the song to end. Griff shook her head, and headed to her closet to get dressed.

"You're psycho, you know that?" She said to Ash, who was now on the floor, panting.

"I do try!" She said, hopping up to dance again, this time to an old Spicegirls song. "If you wannabe my lover! You gotta get with my friends..." she stopped and thought for a second. "That's friggin' sick! I don't want friend-herpes!" She shrugged and continued to gyrate and wiggle in tune to the song.

"Dork!" Griff called, wearing proper day-time attire.

"Hey! There was one point in your life that you were a dork too! Besides, everyone should let loose at least once a month!" Ash defended herself, still hooting around.

"Whatever, I'm going to go upstairs, are you coming?"

"Yeah, hang on," Ash shut off the stereo and raced up the stairs to put the CD into the master sound system. This time At Last by Etta James sounded though out the whole house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAst!" Ash grabbed onto Griff and swung her around the kitchen. Griff wrenched herself away from her crazy friend, leaving her to sway by herself "Griff, look, Jazz-hands!" She shook her hands as she raised them above her head.

"What did you put in that coffee?" asked Griff, as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"MORE COFFEE!!" Ash shrieked, and climbed on the table. "Look, I'm a Newsie!" she did a 'tap dance' (really she stomped on the table), spun in a circle, and brandished the paper in front of no one in particular.

"Get down from there, you're going to get a concussion from the ceiling fan," Griff dragged her from the table, and forced her to sit down. "Man, usually I'm the stupid one!"

"We switched bodies in our sleep, like Freaky Friday!"

"But it's not Friday, and it's the 14th," Griff pointed out. "So, maybe you're just crazy!"

"Or that, yeah."

"God, I can't believe you have 'mmmbop' on here!" Griff said.

"Oh yeah, remembries!" Said Ash, fake swooning. "That Taylor Hanson is so dreamy!" She gagged, "Ew, bad idea!"

"Yeah, I was going to say!"

"Eh, want pancakes?"

"Sure!"

Twenty minutes later, they sat, stuffed, full of flour and syrup.

"I do believe we've outdone ourselves, dear," Said Griff, holding her stomach.

"I concur," Ash said, slowly lowering herself to the floor. "Aak, I need to join a gym."

"Just do a sit-up later," Griff said, lying on the floor next to her.

"Good point," Yawned Ash. "Ahh, nap-time!"

"I'm getting nervous!" Griff said. "I mean, I feel terrible that Caleb's using me. Hurt, angry, sad. But I'm still nervous!"

"Eh, it's normal. I mean, you really like him. It's okay to feel that way," said Ash.

"What would you do?"

"If what?"

"If a guy you liked finally asked you out, but then you found out that he was using you for his own wicked ends," Asked the blonde.

"I'd pound him into the ground with a sledge hammer, personally. After making him feel like shit, of course," she said simply. "But in your case, I'd go with the psychological warfare. Play dumb the whole way through it. Then at the end, hammer his inner psyche into a thousand pieces."

"You're a violent person," Griff told Ash. She grinned, and looked back up at the ceiling.

Griff sighed. "I feel like I'm on Gray's Anatomy!" They girls lay there and laughed for a while. Ash extracted a bag of caramel corn from the cupboard with her toes.

"God, I don't know if I can," Griff said when prompted to take some. "Eh, what the hell. Ear right, exercise, die anyways!"

"Here, here!"

"What are you two doing?" asked Griff's mom.

"Eating ourselves into an obesity statistic!"

"Oh, well, carry on then." She deposited a bag of groceries onto the table, and headed back out to the car. "Can you give me a hand please girls? Unless you're already too fat to walk."

"Miraculously, they shed pounds in seconds, only to retrieve more food!" Griff said, playing narrator.

"Huzza! Ash sprang into super-hero action, rushing to save the 8 boxes of mallomars from their expiration date!"

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" Griff's mom called out to them.

"Okay! Two for the family! Gotcha!"


	11. Really Random Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still, owning nothing accept the original stuff.. DUR!**

**A/n: You really don't have to read this chapter, it's mostly just my Panny-cake and I being goofy. **

Tyler woke up on the floor of his room. He didn't remember getting there, but somehow, there he was. He groaned, his back felt like it had been tap-danced on by 10000 elves with stiletto heels.

"Dammit!" he mumbled, crawling to his knees. As soon as he had adjusted himself into the bed, his phone rang. He grunted into the receiver .

"Rise and shine, baby boy!" Reid's voice said.

"What do you want, Garwin?"

"Just to talk to my best friend in the whole wide world, that's all!"

"What are you channeling the spirit of the most annoying human in the world this morning?"

"Oh, I'm hurt!" Said Reid, faking sadness.

"You sound like a girl," Tyler said to him.

"Eh, I'm just in a great mood, that's all. Probably because I slept _really really_ well!"

"That's great, Reid, I'd like to sleep really well now if you don't mind."

"Alright, sleep then," said Reid. "Sleep until you die of too much of it, see if I care!"

"Drama queen," Tyler said, and hung up the phone.

"Wow, how did you learn to do that?" Griff asked Ash, as she hung up the phone too.

"I picked it up here and there," Ash said proudly, Reid's voice emitting from her mouth.

"Now let's get Pogue," Griff said, taking the phone from her, making her voice sound like Bob Barker.

"Hello?"

"How much is this wonderful washing machine? Tell me correctly, young man, and you'll win a glorious trip to Hawaii for you and your whole family!"

"What? Who is this?"

"Just answer the question, you've only got a minute!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This magnificent washing machine. Tell me the price now, son."

"Um, well, what kind is it?"

"You have thirty seconds, now."

"Uh, it's um..."

"Ten seconds left,"

"I think,"

"9"

"Well I've never gotten one before...so"

"8"

"Hey MOM!"

"7"

"Uh, let's see, carry the two,"

"6"

"Thirty days hath September"

"5"

"Uh"

"4"

"$260! $260!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! That's wrong! Now," Her voice changed to a husky hiss. "You're gonna die in seven days!" She flipped the phone closed, and burst out laughing. Ash wiped tears off of her cheeks.

"My turn, my turn!" She took the phone and dialed Reid's number.

"Hello?"

Her voice came out in a husky, porn-star croon. "Hello, I'm from 1-900-call-me-in-Vegas. You're overdue on your bill. You owe me $17,000 dollars from your last phone call with Cookie-licious."

"Oh, that's right, hang on, I'll get you my credit card number. Hey," He registered what had just been said to him. "I don't call 900 numbers! Who the fuck is this?"

Ash hung of the phone, and almost pee'ed herself from laughing so hard. "He's so stupid!"

"Okay, okay, gimme the phone!" Griff swiped it from Ash's grasp. She made her voice sound like she had swallowed 10 helium balloons.

"Caleb," she said into the phone.

"Yes?"

"Bring one million dollars to the Golden Gate Bridge if you ever want to see your pet squirrel again."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I think you've got the wrong guy."

"Come alone," Griff hung up.

"Wow, we're crazy!" Ash said. "You should probably get ready, you have to leave in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, you're right. You're going to help me, right?"

"Of course!"


	12. The Date and Rocky Horror Picture Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, Gilmore Girls, or anything of the sort. I'm a drifter man, I ain't got no need for that material sht. **

**A/n: Now for the chapter with substance. Just so you know, the dream sequences aren't for another erm... Cough4coughcough chapter(s). ducks the thrown pointy objects **

It was eight o'clock and Caleb Danvers sat in his car, sweaty and nervous. He was working up the courage to go and knock on the door. Finally, he opened the car door, and got out, and walked up to Griff's front door. Caleb took in a deep breath and rang the bell.

"Ello, luv!" Ash greeted him, her face paler than usual. Her hair was puffed out in little ringlets and the completely pink. She had dark eyeshadow on clear up to her eyebrows and bright lipstick on. A teddy hugged her, pushing her boobs up to her eyebrows, and the black-lace cover that she wore around her waist was completely see through. "Griff's about ready, come in and have a seat!"

"Um, okay," he said, completely confused. She led him into the kitchen, where she shoved him into a chair, and swung one around, so the back was facing him. She sat, and put her chin on the back.

"Erm, what are you doing?" he asked, uncomfortably, trying not to stare.

"I'm going to the Rocky Horror Picture Show later on in Salem," she told him, smiling coyly. "They've got a midnight showing at the old theater."

"I see, and you're supposed to dress like that?"

"I'm Magenta," Ash explained, standing up and doing a twirl. "Griff's usually Columbia, but, as you know, she can't make it. She's dating a virgin tonight."

"Um," Caleb looked at her confused. "I'm not a virgin, Ash."

"Oh, Riiight," she said, sitting back down, and putting her high-heeled feet on the table in another seductive pose. "You're usually Frank-N-Furtter, aren't you Caleb?"

"What?"

"Ash, quit, you're going to scare him away!" Griff's voice came from the doorway.

Ash kept going. "Pogue's usually Riff Raff, Tyler's totally a Doctor Scott, and Reid's Rocky, right? You dirty dirty boys!" She giggled huskily.

"Uhm. Griff, are you ready to go?" Caleb asked her, still looking at Ash, who was now laying on the floor, one of her legs straight up in the air.

"Yeah." He looked over at her, and felt his stomach jolt violently. She oozed sex-appeal, in a tight, black dress. "Ready when you are," she said from her crimson lips.

"Close your mouth, little boy," Ash said, reaching her arm around him, placing her chin on his shoulder, and closing his mouth with one blood-red painted fingernail. "It's not polite to stare," she whispered. She pushed him across the kitchen to Griff and steered them both toward the door. "You kids have fun now, Always wear your secret, Wrap your willy, and don't forget to wash behind your ears!" She waved at the car as it drove down the street.

"Um, that was surreal," Caleb said, as they turned the corner.

"Yeah, she gets kinda kinky on RHPS nights, sorry, I should have warned you," said Griff, blushing slightly.

"I didn't know you were into that," he looked at her, studying her as if he could read her secrets in that dress.

"Oh, well, there's quite a bit of things you don't know about me," she said, mimicking Ash's coy smile with little effort.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Griff smiled again and settled back into the seat.

"Here we are," Caleb said, pulling into the parking lot.

"Oh, I thought this place was impossible to get into!" Griff said, staring at the restaurant in awe.

"I pulled a few strings to get us in," Caleb said, pleased at her reaction. He pulled open her door and extended his hand. Easing herself up, they walked arm in arm up to the door.

"Name?" the hostess asked them.

"Danvers, it's for the blue room."

"Right this way, Mr. Danvers."

"OOH, 'the blue room'! That sounds exciting!" Griff said, clinging to Caleb's arm in excitement. They followed the lady through a packed room of people.

"Ohmigosh! Is that Cher? I think that's Cher! Look!" Griff gestured frantically at the tall, long haired woman at the bar.

They were led into a secluded room, and the hostess left them alone with two menus.

"Someone will be right with you," She said, and left, closing the door behind them.

"Oh, wow, it's, um, quiet in here," Griff said, the disappointment apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, I thought it would fit the mood," explained Caleb. "Do you like it?"

"Uh, I love it," she said, unconvincingly. The waiter came in and her head whipped around to look out the door. As soon as he left, she repeated the movement.

"You hate it, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Yes, you do," Caleb sat back and sighed. "You're bored."

"Well, I mean, everyone's out there," Griff smiled sheepishly.

" C'mon , let's go," said Caleb, as he got up and grabbed his coat.

"Oh, well, we don't have to."

"Yeah, it's okay, we can do something else."

Fifteen minutes later they were at the drive-thru of The Peppermint Stick.

"Um, One burger, chili fries, and a large chocolate-mint shake, please. Caleb?'

"I guess I'll have the same," he said, uncertainly into the Candy land character.

"Please pull forward," the voice box said. "$15.75," the old lady said.

Caleb paid for the meal, and accepted the bags. "Thank you," he said, and drove away.

"Now, what?" He asked Griff.

"Um, turn there," she gestured. They stopped just outside a pair of wrought-iron gates, and a hedged fence. "Come on." Griff grabbed a bag, and headed up to the metal structure.

"What are we doing?" Asked Caleb.

"You'll see," Griff said, while picking at the lock with a bobby pin from her hair. It clicked open, and the gate swung inward. She tugged on his sleeve, and closed the gate behind them. Silently leading him to a small electrical box, she flipped a switch, and thousand of tiny little lights flickered throughout the garden.

"What is this place?"

"It's the wedding garden," Griff explained, walking over to a bench and sitting down. She opened her burger, and took a small bite.

"Oh," Caleb said, sitting down next to her. "It's beautiful."

"Isn't it? I come here all the time to think," she said, looking down.

"I can see why, it's very peaceful. Griff?"

"Yeah?"

Caleb was about to ask her, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Everything was going so perfect, and he really did like her.

"Nothing," he said with a sigh. She threw a chili-less fry at him. He laughed and threw it back.

"Hey!" Lettice went flying toward his head.

"Okay, that's enough, we're going to ruin our nice clothes," Griff said, as a tomato narrowly missed going down her top.

"Fair, enough."

"Let's go for a walk," she said, standing up. She held her hand out to him, and taking it, they walked in silence through the glistening trees.

They stood at Griff's door an hour later, nervously looking at each other.

"I had a lot of fun," he said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, me too," she said. He began to lean in closer and closer, and she returned the gesture. Just before their lips were about to touch, she bypassed it and went for his ear.

"I don't like being used," she whispered, and the contents of her shake were expelled over his head. She turned and went inside, laughing. "Don't get shit all over the porch," she called, and slammed the door.

He stood there, bewildered. How had she known? Slowly, he walked back to his, car, angrily wiping the chocolate from his face. He saw Ash peek out the window, still in her Magenta outfit. She grinned, mouthed "ass-hole", and twiddled her fingers at him as he drove away.

"Dear, that was classic!" she said, giving her friend a high-five. "If you change quickly, we can still make it to the showing. Just do your make up in the car." She turned and looked at her friend, her smile fading. Griff sat on the stairs, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, um, wow. Hang on, I'm going to call a doctor to see about surgery to get my foot removed from my mouth, and a band-aide for your heart, okay?" She sat down, next to her, and hugged.

"It went so well, he didn't even ask me anything!" Griff sobbed. "Why does this have to happen?"

"I don't know, Griff. I really don't," Ash said, looking up ward, trying to hold back her own tears. Griff's head went to Ash's knees, and she sniffled.

"He was so beautiful. He got me the blue room! And I didn't even appreciate it!"

"Well, you look better in pink, that's why."

Griff laughed a little. "Don't I though?" She wiped the tears and mascara from her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah," Ash assured her. "And sequins to boot, babe." She smiled, trying her best to cheer up her friend.

Griff sat up and looked at the clock. It was 9:45. "How soon can we be at the show?"

"As soon as you're ready, we can leave," said Ash.

"Good, give me ten minutes."

Ash sat, and waited on the steps, reapplying her make up. Griff appeared at the door to the basement a few minutes later, her hair carefully tucked under a yellow-sparkled top hat. She wore sequined yellow coat-tails, and long black stockings, with jeweled high-heels to top it all off. Ash wolf-whistled, and took her arm.

"Ready to go?" she asked, in her best Magenta voice.

"Lead the way, dah-ling!" They left the house, singing and hooting into the night.


	13. Donna Reid Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. **

**A/NL Hokay, This is just fluffy cuteness with Kay, but It is kinda important to establish that relationship. I'm posting another one right after that. The story is almost done, too, so... **

"Ain't no mountain high enough/ Ain't no valley low enough/ Ain't no river wide enough/ to keep me from getting to you, babe!" Ash, Griff, and Kay sang at the top of their lungs in the car, the top down. They were on their way to have a picnic in the park for lunch for 'Girl's day'.

"No wind!" Griff started.

"No Rain!" Ash sang.

"No winter storms, can stop me baby!" Kay sang, her little voice ringing out.

"That's right!" Griff said, handing her 'microphone' to Kay. "Sing it girl!"

Kay finished the song solo, her feet kicking from her car-seat.

"Whoo!" Ash yelled, punching the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen, watch out! Lock up your Sons, because Kay is coming to town!"

"Eew! Boys have cooties!" Kay said, wrinkling her nose.

"What about Tyler?" Ash asked her.

"Well," Kay said, tilting her head to the side. "He can be my boyfriend!" Just as she said that, My Boyfriend's Back by the Angels.

"Oh! Coinky-dink!" Griff said, turning it up.

They pulled into a parking space, and climbed out of the car. Ash deftly got Kay out of her seat, while Griff grabbed onto the basket full of food and the small portable radio. All three girls were wearing a different checker-patterned 60's dress, complete with aprons and matching headbands. Kay held onto Ash's hand, her pink dress ruffling daintily as she walked.

"Where should we sit?" Griff asked, her dress was a pale green.

"Um, hmm, how 'bout down by the duck pond?" suggested Ash, who was wearing a light lavender color.

"Yeah!" Kay said, delighted.

"The DUCKIES!" Griff squealed, more delighted than the three-year-old. They made their way down, getting stares where ever they went.

"Can I feed them?" Kay and Griff asked in unison as soon as they had set everything down.

"Go ahead," Ash said, laughing. She set up the radio, and put in their 50's and 60's album.

Turning it up, she swayed along with the song, and began to set out their little tea party. (Using the china set they had bought a week ago.)

It was Birthday Week! The week Kay was turning 4. She had requested seven different themes for everyday. Sunday had been Candy day, when all they ate was candy, talked about was candy, and did was play Candy land and watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory until they were green in the face. Monday was Princess day. Then they had put on their old prom dresses, made royal decrees, and watched hours upon hours of Disney Princess movies. Tuesday had been shopping day, when they had hit the mall and any other store they could think of. Today, Wednesday, was Donna Reid day. The next day was Opera day, Friday; Fairy day, and Saturday was Party Day.

Kay had specifically requested the presence of all four Sons of Ipswich periodically throughout the week, and surprisingly, they had held to it. Tyler was her Prince on Monday. Reid had thrown up Candy day (too weak to keep up). Caleb had bought $300 worth of Barbies on Tuesday, and Pogue was bringing dessert in ten minutes.

"Hey girls!" he called, walking toward them. He had brought Tyler with him, dressed as a soc. Pogue had slicked back his hair, and worn converse, in a true greaser fashion. He set the five individual pieces of apple pie next to each tea-setting. "You look great!" he said to Ash, who simply smiled back.

"Poguey! Tyler!" Kay ran up to them, and slammed herself into Pogue's leg.

"Hey, princess, how's Birthday week?" He asked her, picking her up.

"Great!" she said, a big grin across her face.

"You look like Shirley Temple!" Tyler said to her. She smiled, and giggled as he tickled her. "Caleb and Reid are coming in a couple of minutes, too, if you don't mind," Pogue said to Ash. "They couldn't resist."

Ash simply shrugged and sang along with the Connie Francis song that came through the speakers of the radio.

"YAY!" Kay said, wiggling herself down from Pogue's grasp. She began to twirl in the grass, throwing her gloved hands outward. Tyler grabbed onto her, and danced with her, smiling.

"Boo." Ash's eyes were covered, causing her to sing "Wheeeeeeeeaiekkd" Reid laughed, and sat down. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Sure," she said, getting up.

"Nice outfit," Caleb said to Griff. They had been on speaking terms for a whole two days now.

"Thanks, you look nice too. Who are you supposed to be?"

"A beach boy." He spun around, looking for her approval.

"Good job."

"I'm Dally," said Reid, trying to look 'tuff'.

Bread and Butter came on, by the Newbeats, and Ash and Griff began to do the Carlton dance. They laughed, and Kay joined them. Twisting, jumping, hopping, and laughing, they sang along in true 'girl's day' fashion. They continued to do it through Tom Jones' It's not unusual.

The boys looked at each other.

Caleb sighed, and shrugged. "When in Rome," he said, and joined in. He and Griff did a few swing dance moves, while Kay and Ash jitter-bugged their hearts out. Then they twisted to Chubby Checker and the Four Tops before they decided they needed to eat.

"So what's for lunch?"

"Pot roast, Mashed potatoes, Baked buns, and Corn!" Kay said, helping herself to a bit of it all. "Mmm, I love a home-cooked meal!" She said, her mouth full of corn.

"Ditto, Donna Reid!" said Griff, picking at her bun.

After lunch everyone lay on the blanket, full and miserable. Griff turned and looked at Caleb. His shirt made her laugh.

"What?"

"I just think it's so funny that all four of you will do practically anything for Kay," she said, looking back up at the clouds.

"Well, she's got something about her. I mean, you two will do anything for her too."

"Hmm, she's like my sister, of course I would."

"Besides, believe it or not, this is fun. I mean, when else can I dress up like a beach boy in public?"

"Erm, Hawaii days?" she laughed. "I suppose not. Kokomo came out in the 90's."

"Did it?"

"Well, I'm not sure. All I know is John Stamos was in the music video."

"Okay," Caleb laughed. "You know, maybe it's not just Kay that made us come today."

Griff looked at him. He kept looking up, but she knew what he had meant.

They stayed at the park for quite a while, all of them almost forgetting the unspoken animosity between them. Kay took up most of everyone's attention, especially Griff and Ash's.


	14. Stormy Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. **

**A/N: Here's the one that is the beginning of the end. I'll have to write more tonight and maybe I'll finish. If you review we might post lots more tomorrow! YAY! **

That night, Ash and Griff lie awake outside on the balcony at Ash's house, discussing things.

"So, when do we tackle Reid?" asked Griff, looking up at the stars.

"Soon," said Ash. "Probably Sunday night. I'm a little too distracted with Kay's birthday right now to do anything."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but there's one thing that confuses me."

"What's that?"

"What do we do once we show them? I mean, what if they don't figure out what they have to do in time?"

Ash stayed silent for a while. Griff understood then.

"Ash, we can't do that!"

"It's us or them. And I can't let Kay have this stupid curse. I won't."

"But, murder?" Griff whispered it like it were the worst curse word to be uttered.

"I'll do what I have to," Ash said, her voice full of resolve.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You like Reid, don't you?" Griff voiced what she had suspected all along.

Her cheeks colored as Ash nodded. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Oh, yeah, that would go over well."

"He likes you too," Griff tried.

"I'd rather not get attached to him, if you don't mind," she said, hinting at what must be done. "Maybe they'll figure it out. I mean, they're smart guys."

"Let's hope so," Ash said, getting up and walking across to peer toward the street. "It'll be okay."

The rest of the week flew by, it seemed, and Saturday's party came and went flawlessly. Sunday was a dreary day, and late that night, when the girls got to the cottage, the rain poured down in sheets.

Griff sat on the floor, inside a circle of candles. Her eyes began to glow ice blue, and she seemed to stare into space with enough intensity to bore a hole through the wall. As the spell began to take effect, something went wrong. Griff's face contorted in pain and she was suddenly thrown out of the circle and into the wall. She slid down, and groaned painfully as she hit the floor, landing with a thump.

"Griff!" Ash ran to her side. Blood trickled from a cut in her forehead, and she had landed hard on her wrist.

"Oh! God dammit! That hurts!" she said, standing up shakily, with Ash's help. "Something deflected the spell. I lost control there for a second." She tried to smile, but winced, and gently touched her forehead. The sticky, red blood tinted her fingers. "Golly, that one was a doozy!"

"You're telling me," Ash said, doing her best to stop the bleeding. "What could have deflected that spell?"

"Well, it's an easy spell, as long as you've got some sort of magical jewel near you while you sleep you're going to be immune to it." Griff groaned again and set her head against the wall. "We're not going to be able to go through with the spell until whatever it is gets taken away." As she said this she looked at Ash. Her eyes said more than just pain.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! Why can't you do it?" Ash whined.

"Because I can't stand without a splitting headache. Besides," Griff smiled at her weakly," he likes you."

"What do you suggest I do? Just sneak in there and take it, and run out?"

"Whatever you have to." Griff shrugged. "And I do mean whatever. We're running out of time, I can feel it. It's your pride or us, pick one."

"Can't we just do this my way?" Ash pleaded, really not wanting to do what she knew she would have to.

"No, not until we've tried this first. Now go, I'll be okay." Griff lie down and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I hope you know that if you fall asleep after you get a concussion you could die, and I'm not going to be here to help you now!" She said to her friend, who was only pretending to be asleep. Ash could see the wound healing before her eyes. She sighed and rushed out to her car. Lightning flashed, and the thunder was loud enough to drown out a train. In the thirty seconds it took her to get to her car, Ash was already soaked through.

Not wanting to be exposed, she parked a block away from Reid's house. Keeping to the shadows as best she could in the pouring rain, she made her way to his backyard. It looked like no one was home, save for the eerie blue glow of a television set in one room. Ash carefully climbed her way up from the ground, to the window and peered in. There sat Reid, on a couch in front of a TV, playing video games. The rest of the room was cast in darkness, and all Ash could see were dark shapes silhouetted in the glow from the screen.

Lightning flashed, and her shadow was cast into the room for the split second that the world was illuminated like day. His head snapped in the direction of the window, and she scrabbled down as quickly as she could. His shape appeared at the window no more than a foot above her head, and he peered out, his hand up to the glass.

Ash held her breath, as the rain threatened to drown her. The cool water hit against her clothes, and trickled down her back and neck. It seemed to begin to rain harder as time went on. Drops the size of quarters battered her face, as she strained to see into the room once more.

He had left the window, and the door stood ajar. He had left! Now was her chance. Pushing with all her might against the window pane, she found it locked. Concentrating, she heard a soft click, and the glass flew upward, granting her entrance.

Her shoes made a sickening squashing noise on the floor, and she felt the water drip off of her clothes and her hair onto the floor. Not wanting to risk turning on the light, she felt blindly around the room, until she bumped into something hard. It was his bedside table. Her eyes finally adjusting to the light of the room, she made out shapes of various things. Car keys, a small lamp, a magazine that she was sure she didn't want to know the name of, and his cell phone. Nothing like a jewel of some kind. She felt carefully for a drawer-handle and found one.

Gently pulling, the old tracks made a screeching sound as they ground against each other. Ash stopped still and held her breath, waiting for the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Nothing. Pulling slower this time, she got the drawer out far enough for her to put her hand in. She felt for anything hard, and round for what seemed like hours.

The door creaked open, and she froze, her heart plummeting to her stomach. She whipped around. No one was there. She let out her breath, and resumed digging through what seemed like a junk drawer. Something hard, round, and cool touched her hand. It was an old necklace, with a heavy gem on the chain. She blew on it gently, and it began to glow with an unseen power. Just as she was about to put it in her pocket she felt someone come up behind her, and grab her around the waist. Their other hand was placed over her mouth.

"Don't move, and I won't hurt you," came the husky whisper. "Who are you?"

Ash's voice caught in her throat. It was Reid, he had caught her there. _Think. Think! THINK! _She told herself, racking her brain for a good excuse. His grip tightened on her stomach and a shooting pain ran from the small of her back to her neck. She felt her energy draining as the pain got worse. She realized then that he was using his powers, or had been. And her pain was not being caused by him, but by her curse.

"Answer me," he said, removing his hand from her mouth.

"Reid, stop, you're hurting me!" she whispered. Immediately, the pain subsided as he quit using his powers, and he released her. Ash fell to her knees, panting as light flooded her vision.

"Ash?"

"No, Santa Claus."

"What are you...? How did you...? Why...?"

"You're certainly eloquent tonight, Garwin, what's the occasion?" Ash asked him, standing up.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked her, dismissing her sarcasm. His hair was damp, and he was wrapped in a towel. Ash had been there longer than she had thought.

"I, um.. Well.. Funny story, see, a priest, a rabbi and a duck walk into a bar..." Ash blurted, not even comprehending what she was saying.

"Ouch," they said together. Ash averted her eyes, embarrassed.

"Well?" Reid prompted, expecting an actual answer.

"I... I... I" Ash stammered, trying to think of something, anything. All she could hear were two things. One was her mother's voice telling her to always wear clean underwear, and the second was Griff. 'It's your pride or us, pick one. Whatever you have to do.' Ash swallowed hard, and ran her fingers through her damp hair.

"I wanted to see you," she said, looking at the floor.

"You did?" He sounded confused and hopeful all at once.

"Well, yeah," said Ash. "I mean," She began to get closer to him and closer. "I don't know what I mean." She had lost her nerve. "Now that I've seen you, I guess I'll be going, have a good night, Reid."

She turned and began to walk back to the window but never got there. Reid grabbed onto her wrist, and held her there. Ash looked up into his eyes, and it felt like it were the first time she had really seen him. Something changed then, and she stepped to him. He kissed her, and her head began to feel like it were floating pleasantly above her shoulders.

Reid took off her soaked sweatshirt, and began to pull up the T-shirt she had been wearing underneath.

"Reid, I'm all wet," she said, dumbly.

"It's okay."

"But.." He silenced her with another kiss, and she gave in. Before she knew it, her clothes were in a heap on the floor. The soft comforter hit her back, and cushioned her fall onto the bed.


	15. Feel What I Feel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. **

**A/N: okay, last dream.. Yay! **

Ash lie awake, listening to Reid's soft, even breathing. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago. She looked at him, he looked so peaceful. Carefully, she rolled herself out of bed, and put on her clothes. They were still damp, and cold to her skin. She shivered slightly, and looked at the floor. She had dropped the Amethyst when he had grabbed her. It was lying next to his discarded towel. Quickly grabbing it, she walked over to the window.

As she swung her self out, she couldn't help but feel a tearing feeling in her heart. It felt like it was ripping in half.

Ash flew back to the cabin where Griff was. She found her friend sitting on the floor, nursing a latte.

"Hey, you were gone quite a while, anything exciting happen?" Griff asked, giving her a knowing look. Ash simply tossed the necklace at her, and went to gaze out the window. The pain inside her had grown, and she could barely stand it. What had happened? A week ago, she could have seduced him, taken whatever she had needed, come back and not thought twice about it. But, now... Ash wasn't sure.

Griff sighed and came over to her. "It hurts, doesn't it. Feels like you're about to get ripped into two?" Ash nodded, feeling the tears sting her eyes.

"I don't understand anything anymore!" Ash cried, hurt and sad and angry.

"Hey, calm down. It'll be okay," Griff said, gently patting her shoulder. Ash froze, and then shrugged her off.

"Please, don't. You of all people should know how this is! And that it's not okay." Ash wiped the tears off of her cheeks, and sighed. "I just don't want to get hurt."

"I understand that," Griff said. "Neither do I."

"When he had used his powers it felt like my spine was on fire. I've never felt that way before." Ash sounded frightened. "We have to finish this soon, or I'm afraid that we'll die."

"Would you like me to do this, or would you like to?" Griff asked, walking toward the circle.

"I will, you're still dizzy, I can tell." Ash bypassed her friend and sat down. Her eyes went dull, and blank for a long time. Finally they began to glow with determination, and she became still.

Reid tossed and turned, he felt sick. He was caught between sleep and consciousness. But that didn't stop him from dreaming.

_Reid was walking through the woods. He was lost, and he could see the light of a fire burning up ahead. The closer he got to the source of the light, he began to hear screams and voices. Coming into the clearing, Reid saw five men holding torches. Two of the men held onto two struggling girls, their mouths gagged and eyes covered. He knew where he was then. _

"_Unbind them," one of the men said. The girls were flung into the dirt. _

"_Do you know why you are here?" the man continued. _

"_Please let us go!" one cried. Reid recognized the ice-blue eyes. It was Griff. Ash stood up, and looked at her captors, the same anger and determination apparent on her face he knew so well. _

"_We won't tell anyone, just let us go," Griff continued to plead. _

"_I'm afraid we can't do that," John said. "You're too much of a threat. We have to be sure you stay quiet for a very long time." He raised his hand, and ropes began to snake their way around the girl's ankle's and wrists. The harder they resisted, the faster the ropes seemed to coil around them. _

"_Bastard!" Ash yelled, furiously wrenching her body. "Monster!"_

_Putnam walked up to her and his hand connected with her face in a sickening smack. Reid called out, but realized that he was no longer him. He was inside his ancestor. He heard himself start to say something, and felt his head turn away. Frustrated and helpless, he watched as Ash and Griff were hoisted onto stakes. Still struggling, the girls watched in horror as the wood at their feet was lit. _

_Reid wasn't sure, but it seemed that the flames burned into their skin before they even touched the wood. The smell of burning flesh was sickening, and the girl's screams of terror and pain made him sick to his stomach. He felt the body he was currently occupying walk away, but he stayed there. As they separated, it felt like he were getting ripped into a million pieces. He cried out, but his voice was ghostly and hollow. Gazing down at his hands, he saw the ground. _

"_Help!" Griff screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Please!" The flames seemed to jump higher, and her cries were muffled by the cracking of the firewood. Ash's screams were loud enough to wake the dead, as the fire began to lick at her face. Reid watched as her skin began to glow, but not melt or burn. She began to thrust her head back and forth and it seemed as if her eyes were forced to stay open. The fire coiled around her like a rope, leaving the wood at her feet entirely. It traveled like a snake up and into her eyes. As the last inch entrapped itself within her, Ash's body went limp and her head lolled forward. _

_Griff screamed, panicked and terrified as the same happened to her. The rope holding her had burned, and before the spell could finish, she fell off of the stake and onto the ground. The last of the fire engulfed her and absorbed itself into her skin. She groaned from the ground, and carefully rolled onto her back. _

"_Ash?" She called to her friend. Reid strained to hear Ash's reply, but it seemed very far away. He realized that they were getting farther and farther away, as he was being pushed backward. The strange sensation that he was falling very fast, and forward came over him. _

_Reid stopped falling, right into the future. Ash and Griff stood in the same clearing, but their garb had changed. They were the way he knew them now. _

"_It's almost time for his ascension," Griff said shakily. _

"_I know," Ash said. "At least he's the last one, right?" _

"_Yeah. But I still can't get over how much it hurts." _

_Ash was about to say something, but she couldn't. Doubled over, her breath began to come in bursts. Soon after Griff followed suit. The force that emitted from them, beams of light and power, knocked Reid down. They became pale, and it seemed that they aged some as the Power left them. In the few minutes that it took to pass, their hair became white as snow, and tears of blood streamed down their faces. _

_Ash straightened, and took in gulp after gulp of air. Griff fell to the ground in agony, clutching her stomach. _

"_It's over," Ash said. Coughing suddenly, more blood came from her mouth. Her hair still white, she stooped and tried to help Griff up_._ "Griff, come on, get up." She said, nudging her. She didn't move, she didn't breathe. "Griff. Griff?" Ash voice rose in panic. Mouthing her name, Ash's voice cracked, and tears brimmed over her lashes. "Please, don't. Don't." A ragged breath left her mouth, as her best friend's lifeless body lay on the leaf-strewn ground. _

_She touched her own forehead, and then Griff's, a small, fragile beam of light clinging to her fingers. Griff's mouth opened, and she gasped inwardly. Turning over, she vomited onto the ground._

"_What happened?" she asked, as soon as she could. _

"_I thought I lost you for a second," Ash said, the bloody tears still on her face. "You okay?"_

"_I think so," Griff said, sitting up. "Man, have I ever got a head ache!" _

_Ash laughed, hoarsely. She turned and faced where he stood. Reid wasn't sure if she could see him or not. She stood up, her eyes ablaze like fire were behind them. _

"_You need to leave now, You can't do anything here." She walked up to him, and whispered in his ear. "Feel what I feel." Pushing him backward, she disappeared. _

Reid yelled out as he landed back on his bed. He writhed in agony, a fire coursing through his veins. Every breath he took was full of poison and his heartbeat began to slow. He was vaguely aware that someone was saying his name. His vision cleared, and his head nearly split in half because it was being jostled about. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler stood above him, looks of concern on their faces.

"What?" He asked.

"You woke us all up, we heard you in our heads," Tyler answered his unasked question. "You sounded pretty bad, man."

"What happened?" Caleb demanded.

"I.. I had a vision," Reid said, still panting. The pain had finally subsided, but he was still frightened.

"What? How? Where's your charm?" Pogue asked, rooting through the contents of his bed-side table.

"You won't find it here,"said Reid, realization overcoming him. "It's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? Where'd you put it?"

"Ash took it. That's why she was here. Dammit I'm stupid!" He sat up and punched his pillow. Caleb frowned and was about to lecture him when his cell-phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Caleb, it's me," Griff's voice came over the speaker. "I need to talk to you, can you meet me someplace?"

He mouthed who it was, and signaled for his friends to be quiet. "Sure, name the place," he said.

"Look out the window." He turned and almost fell over. Lightning flashed, and the figure of a woman was silhouetted outside the two story window. Horrified, Caleb rushed over to the window, and threw it open.

Griff floated just outside, raindrops swirling around her but not hitting her. Her face held an expression that Caleb had never seen there before, and her eyes illuminated her face in an eerie blue glow.

"May I come in?" She asked, her voice slightly deeper than usual.

"Sure," Caleb said, still shaken and in disbelief at what he was seeing. He stood to the side, as she lightly stepped inside, the droplets of water still surrounding her like little beams of light.

"Hello, boys," Griff said, still in her strange state of being. She turned her attention to Caleb, eyes still aglow. "Can we talk privately, please?"

"No," He said, angry. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my boys."

"Very well," She said, glancing in their direction. "I'm sorry, Caleb." Reaching out she caressed his cheek, gently. "I really do care about you." As her skin connected with his, he felt his strength drain from him and the floor rushed up to meet him.


	16. I Love You, Griff

**Disclaimer: WOW! Long time no see, right? Well, here's a very short chapter. The saga of Griff and Ash is about to come to a close. We still own nothing and I hope to update again soon! **

"Caleb? Caleb? C'mon, wake up!"

His head swam as someone was shaking him awake.

"What? Where am I?"

"Rise and shine, sleepy-head." Griff said. Her eyes were back to their normal hue and her hair was damp from the storm.

"What happened?" Caleb asked her, as he sat up in the strange place. A single candle illuminated Griff.

"I knocked you out," came her short reply. He looked at her in disbelief.

"What? What do you mean 'I knocked you out," Caleb asked, bewildered and on the verge of anger.

"Well...I knew you wouldn't come willingly, so I had to do the next best thing."

"So you just rendered me unconscious? How? Why?"

"Yes, I did. I used a spell, and I needed to talk to you," Griff replied, answering each of his questions in turn. Caleb stared at her.

"What do you mean you used a spell," he asked her, some what calmer.

"What do I need to spell it out?" she said, frustrated.

"You have powers?"

"No, I just have a great special effects team." He looked at her irritably. He took a deep breath while trying to process things.

"It's not like you didn't already know. You figured it out about the visions, now, didn't you?" Griff said, snapping her fingers. Simultaneously, all of the candles were lit. She paused, waiting for a reply. Caleb sat, speechless.

Griff scoffed. "Oh, please, you're not stupid, Caleb. Far from it, actually. We hadn't thought you would have figured out it was us so quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"God, again with the playing dumb, would you STOP?" Griff demanded. He held back his own anger and frustration. As her voice rose the candles burned more and more. Caleb realized he was afraid of her. Afraid of what he now knew she was capable of.

"Okay, okay. No more playing dumb. What do you want?"

Griff scoffed. "Lot's of things."

"From us." He thought for a second. "From me."

"I want to explain to you why I have to do this. The problem is I can't always get what I want."

"Tell me about your curse."

"I-" Griff's voice caught in her throat like she was about to say something but choked on the words. She grasped at her neck and coughed. Caleb watched in horror as she asphyxiated on her own breath. She couldn't breathe because she couldn't answer.

"What's ten plus two?" He asked, frantically hoping it would work.

"12!" she exhaled in relief and exhaustion.

"You really can't talk about it." he said. She shook her head.

"Can you write it?" Again she shook her head. She gestured to an old rotted floorboard that was pulled up to reveal the hole underneath. He slowly reached for it, and peered inside. The small chest sat inside, unlocked and ready to be opened. Caleb pulled it into his lap and gingerly lifted the lid. Inside sat the diary and the loose papers. Griff motioned to the diary and he carefully turned through the pages. A strange sense of vertigo settled over him, as he felt time rewind.

_Caleb looked at himself in the mirror hung on the wall of the cabin. He looked so out of place in his modern apparel in the 17__th__ century house, but he was pretty sure that no one could see him. Behind a closed door, he could hear the cries of pain of labor, and the sounds of encouragement of a midwife. There was no man sitting anxiously outside the door. _

_Ash came out of the room, wringing her hands on a stained apron. She looked so tired, and too old for her body in this time. The fire in her eyes was still there, but only a shadow of what it was now, and the bulge of her stomach was noticeable. _

_The cries of a newborn child floated out to his ears, and he followed them into the room. There lie Griff, or who she used to be, a baby in her arms, sweat causing her hair to be plastered to her face. _

_Fast forward: Caleb stood in the same clearing that Reid had been not an hour ago. Two thirteen-year-old versions of Ash and Griff played there, when it all became still, as if the trees were holding their breath in anticipation. _

_The girls stopped and looked up, toward the darkening sun. They both lie down as if struck with the sudden urge to sleep. As soon as they had settled, it seemed that they were withering somehow. Caleb knew, even though he couldn't see, that they were releasing the power for the first time, for the first sons of the covenant. _

_Fast forward: Years blinked by him in seconds, and he saw bits of memories, heard bits of conversation. Tears of joy and pain, screams of anguish. _

_Again he stood in the cabin, but now time had warped and changed it beyond almost all recognition. _

_The Griff he knew sat alone on the floor, seemingly talking to herself. _

"_Caleb, Caleb, you have to listen to me. We are cursed. We are the re-incarnated forms of two midwives who saw too much so long ago. We hold the powers of the Sons of Ipswitch until they are old enough to keep them themselves. Caleb, we're dying. Something has gone wrong, and every-time the powers are taken from us, we die on the inside. You perish when they become a part of you, we perish when they leave us. We don't have much time, so listen carefully. You have to tell us about your powers. Break your covenant of silence to us, trust us into it, or we will die. I can feel it happening now." _

Caleb coughed, and sat up. He had been sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily. Nauseous and dizzy, he stood up and wobbled to Griff. Without thinking he grabbed her to him, and kissed her hard on the mouth. She pulled away and gasped for air, blinking as if stepping from the dark into the sun.

"I have powers, Griff. I can use magic, get whatever I want because of them. But they slowly age me when I use them. Pogue, Tyler, Reid and I are the latest in a long bloodline in a Covenant of silence," he explained everything to her. "And I love you," he said after he had finished.


End file.
